Only Human
by Cammycambles
Summary: Marshall Lee is a vampire, but he once was human. A thousand years after his death he has buried his human heart. But, when the only human left begs him to tell the tale of humanity, can he keep his humanity in check? Or will the horror, bliss, and shock of reliving his life bring his heart back to life? Can Fionna handle the truth of the humans? Read to find out! R&R :3
1. Chapter 1

So, I haven't written a FanFic since I was in High School. Lets see how this turns out! Do I still have to do the disclaimer stuff? Well I don't own anything. There, done. Review please. :) Tell me if I should keep going.

* * *

><p>Reflection was never one of Marshall Lee's favorite past times. He had lived long enough to think himself halfway to lunacy and back. He used to worry and fret about people, their futures, his future. He used to hold on to loved ones, until death finally grasped them away. It was too much for a dude that was empathetic in nature. Even time could not dull out his personality. In the end he figured thoughts and feelings were just invisible torture, and they did not need to be recognized. This bland approach to life made his eternity bearable. It also made the time pass with ease. Sometimes, Marshall forgets that time is even passing. Hours and days he would spend floating aimlessly in his house, plucking strings just to hear them play. Sometimes, songs would form, but lyrics would never come. There would never be an explanation to his melodies. Bringing up that bunch of depressing hooey was just unnecessary.<p>

Lost in his own world once again, Marshall had barely noticed the plucking of the raindrops that coincided with his guitar's hum. Storms were one of his favorite things, and he was missing it. In the midst of his daze, a soft knocking set him offbeat. Lazily, he set down his guitar and went to greet his visitor.

"Fionna!" He exclaimed. He never admitted he loved company, but he let the enthusiasm slip this once.

"Hey, Marsh! I was thinkin' this was a heck of a pooey night to do nothin. Want to rip off the heads of the lightning bugs stirring up this barfin' storm?"

He thought it over just for the effect, this was, after all, one of his favorite things to do.

"Heck yeah! Let's get to slayin' these mouth-breathers!"

He grabbed Fionna by the armpits and floated up with her into the sky, where the stinkfarts of lightning bugs lived. It's not everyday a human gets to fly into a storm.

"Wooooo! Algebraic!" She kicked and twisted in the gray skies, energized by the storms ferocity. "Let's kill those noisy butts!" She screamed and hollered at the excitement of flying in a storm. Marshall reveled in it as well, but kept his adrenaline hidden in suppressed excitement. Lightning flashed, and thunder cracked. Marshall could feel his lump of a heart leap into a murmur of thrill. BOOM, CRASH. All around them bolts of lightning threatened to fry them up like flying fishsticks. Up ahead, a culprit was spotted. A lightning bug was munching on the sliver lining of a cloud, pooping out lighting aimlessly as it grew into a grotesque caterpillar with rolls the size of a sumo wrestler.

"KILL IT!" Marshall screamed as he tossed her high into the air, where she whipped her sword out and ferociously swung for the head and she tumbled down into the storm clouds.

"RAH! DIE YOU PIECE OF BLIMP!" The bug squealed in terror and tried to wriggle away, but too late, its head came clean off. Sticky with goo guts, Fionna leaped from the cloud with a triumphant yodel and Marshall grabbed her and flew her to her next victim, where Marshall sucked the red out of the bug's eyes.

When the storm died down, they watched the gooey bugs hit the ground below, where they exploded into a sticky fire. They guffawed and bellowed in the victory of yet another bug busting night. With a yawn, Fionna announced that sleep was taking over the adrenaline. All grossed up and gooey, Marshall flew them back to his place, where he offered her a bubbling tub along with chocolate toasts and jammy bananas. Marshall played with the lake monster in his cave-lake to wash himself off, and wait for Fionna to bathe. Half an hour later, he returned home, to wait for her to stop making beards out of bubbles.

"HAHAA!" She exclaimed as she kicked the door aside, wrapped in layers of towels with steam eerily creeping out of the bathroom.

"Away you phantom!" Marshall cried in mock horror. He hissed and popped out his eyes to make her giggle. He pretended to stab her in the heart with a stake and chased her around. After a hearty laugh they sat down on the sofa where he gave her a cup of cocoa to warm up her little bones.

"That was mathematical! The sun will be so happy when he comes out to see we kicked the doodoo out of those numnuts!" She giggled through her hot cocoa.

"Haha, yeah. I still don't like that guy though." He said sarcastically. The sun was no friend of vampires. She smiled and huffed a satisfying 'ahhh' after her coca was consumed. Her eyes started to droop as sleep took over her mortal form.

"Hey, man, maybe you should head back to your tree house, isn't Cake worried?" Marshall asked, trying to not offend her for telling her to leave.

"No, dude, I'm a big girl, I can stay out if I like. Anyways she's probably with LoChro, I don't wanna ruin their date night." She said through a yawn. Fionna always seemed the same age to him, although he never recognized age in people anyways, after a while youth and age look all the same. After battling another yawn, she took to laying on the couch face down and snuggling into the pillow. In defeat he brought her the blanket from his room and bid her good morning. Its not like he would really be cold anyways.

That afternoon, when the sun began to set and the moon popped out of the trees, Marshall woke up to a strange feeling that he forgot something. Oh yeah, Fionna was here. He quietly snuck out of his room to see if she was still sleeping. She wasn't, instead she was eyeing the window, lost in though. He sighed, he knew what looks like that meant. She was thinking about things. Worrying about things. Thinking too much.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked kindly. Surprised, she turned to him and smiled a bit.

"Nothing really just things. Like where the nuts has PG been?" She sighed heavily and he knew she was worried. Oh those feelings of a worried crush. He remembered those feelings, although he didn't miss them.

"Ah, don't worry about him he gets all consumed in his experiments. Like I get all into guitars and crud. He will come around." He said hopefully, although he kind of doubted it.

"Sometimes, I don't really think he misses me." she said, way too honest for Marshall to handle.

"Ahh... you know... he's a guy made out of bubble gum, he doesn't really get what 'time' is. I don't think he misses anyone." Marshall said reassuringly. It was true, he has seen PG's entire existence. He knew him better than anyone. Fionna only looked at him with confusion.

"Time to him only happens when he gets more bubblegum stuck to his head. The more he has, the more he ages, and if he takes some off, he gets young again." He elaborated. This did not comfort her, she now looked crushed.

"Look," he began, she peeked at him expectantly. "I was human once too, I know how you feel. You're not weird, you're just human. Just let it go. This feeling will pass I promise you." A fire lit in her eyes, and her mouth hung agape.

"What the blob did you say?" She whispered. Uneasily he repeated himself.

"It will pass, I've had crushes too. That's why they're called crushes. They crush you." Ugh, he hated talking about feelings. There were so many feelings he didn't want to bring up.

"No!" She said in anger or happiness, he couldn't tell. "You were human once?" She exclaimed. Oh yeah, he thought, he never told her. Oh, glob, he remembered how depressed she got when she realized she was the only human left. Fritz, he didn't realize he opened a can of worms.

"Well, obviously I am not anymore." He said with mock laughter. Suddenly he realized that she was looking at him with the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. Her face seemed alight with hope and happiness. He hoped he wouldn't have to crush it. Crumpets, this wasn't going to be fun. He considered knocking her out and carrying her home, where she would wake up and think it all a dream. He reconsidered. Instead, he went to the cabinet and pulled out the memory powder that his ex had concocted to trick him.

"Here, see for yourself." He handed her the powder and laid on the couch, giving his brain to her. He didn't feel like explaining it all, it was too much trouble for him. He had nothing to hide, he thought. Taking a good look at her he tried to confirm her age. 17? 18? He couldn't tell it was all the same to him. Either way, she had to know sometime. Everybody grows up. Confused she looked back at him with the bottle in hand.

"You can get in my head and see for yourself my entire life. I will only let you stay for a few hours at a time, though, you have to eat and sleep sometime. I don't care what you see, I have nothing to hide. Remember, though, you asked for this." He said in a serious tone. Marshall tried to flash his entire life before his eyes to try to see what she would see. But there was too much... stuff... for one flash of memory. For a second he doubted what he was about to do. But the excitement and hope in her face reassured him that he had to. When his worry would get to extremes he would remember that she would die one day and take his memories with her. There was nothing to worry about. This was right.

"Well?" He asked when she didn't move. Fionna cracked a smile and laid on the couch next to him. Without hesitation she sprinkled a good amount of memory dust on both of them. Then sleep. Marshall thought for a second that he could feel warmth in his chest. After all, he was going home. Oh, home. He forgot about home.

A/N: Next chapter is finished but I won't bother posting it until people ask me too. I mean, if its poop, its poop! No need to post more poop! :) R&R my friends 3


	2. Chapter 2

One lovely review made me so happy! :) And the second chapter... is here!

Fionna kept her eyes closed as she began to hear sounds she had never heard before. This sounds made chills run up and down her spine. If sounded like a mother sky monster wailing for it's young to hide. It sounded like the volcanoes screaming in pain when they erupted. Quite frankly, it sounded like an 'OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooo' She opened her eyes and realized she was not in a comforting place. There was screaming all around her. People running, children crying, but all around her, humans. Her mouth twitched in a smile. Humans. They didn't bother to look at her, panic was taking place. The world was gray and red. Everything was gray and red. The people, the fires, the buildings, the sky. Out of this horrible place, someone grabbed her and started pulling her away from where she had been. She didn't resist because this was a human boy! A real human, touching her, here, it was all real. His face was covered with prickly hairs and his long dark hair flowed much like her blonde hair did. When he led her to a tunnel she finally realized that she knew him.

"Man, I've never seen anyone not run from the siren, do you want to kill yourself?" Asked the boy. Oh yeah! She did know him! It was ol' Marshall Lee. He had pink in his cheeks and reasonably sized canines. Strangely he looked older than the 18 year old vampire.

"Hey, are you listening? Are you okay?" He said louder. He then took her hand and started pushing on her hands in odd gestures.

"What are you doing?" Fionna finally asked. She forgot that she was a visitor here, and not just a spectator. He stopped with an annoyed look on his face.

"I thought you might have been deaf from a bomb or something. It would be logical since you never ran from the siren. Now I realize you're just trying to kill yourself." She looked at her hands. Talking through touch never occurred to her. She was learning about these humans.

"Look," He began. "If you stay in hiding long enough, it might be enough for them to run out of bombs. In a month or so, this entire world will be silent. The war will be over. Just try to make it through, okay? I can help you out if you like. Look..." He reached behind him and grabbed a rectangular silver package. "Are you hungry? I have Poptarts. I could have one and you could have one. But they are my last ones." She stared at him in shock. Nothing was registering. She realized she couldn't ask him questions, she had to play along.

"No, you keep your precious food, I just had lunch." She said as normally as she could. His mouth lifted in a smile.

"Alright then." He said. Another chill ran up her spine. Another 'OoooOOOooo' sound, except this time it was coming towards them. His smile vanished in an instant "GET DOWN!" He screamed and crushed her body to the ground along with his. A second later, a deafening sound rattled the ground. Her ears rang. More screaming. A child who was lost was tossed into a wall and splattered like a pancake. The seriousness of this situation finally hit her. This was more than a butt kicking. This was a mass murder. This was a genocide. She cried a scream that she could barely hear.

"Why is this happening? Why is everyone dying! Why am I doomed to be the last human to live?" She stood up to try to run but he pulled her down again, crushing her face against the rocks.

"Are you insane? There will be more! This is only the first wave!" He was right. This time she could hear two, no, three ominous moans from the sky. Each crashed down with a crackling explosion. When her tears mixed with the soil and dirtied her face, the moaning and booming stopped. Sniffling in terror and sadness she finally lifted her head. Human Marshall took his weight from her let her stand. The gray world became more and more black. The smoke covered the sun, and the world looked strangely asleep, consumed by a smoky mushroom. This place was a nightmare.

"I want to go home, Marshall Lee." She whispered. He looked at her confused.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. She had no time to answer him. Sleep overtook her and she was once again laying on the stiff sofa at Marshall Lee's house. Marshall was next to her. He was breathing heavily. For a second she thought he was angry at her. She never imagined that this was what Ooo was like when he was alive. She had never thought that the mushroom cloud would have been a giant bomb.

"Marshall, I am so sorry." She said quietly.

"No, I'm sorry." He responded. "There are things that might have better been left unsaid, and unseen." He said quietly. A strange silence followed. Fionna didn't want to unsee. She wanted to know more. It was terrifying, but she wanted to know. Her curiosity overtook her nerves. What happened to the humans?

"Marshall, who killed the humans? Who were dropping the bombs?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, the humans killed the humans, of course!" He laughed. This made her upset. How could that be? Humans were not bad, she was not bad! He looked at her face and understood what she was thinking.

"Humans are terrible creatures, Fi, they destroyed the world. They killed everything else living on their planet. Its amazing that the Earth has rebuilt itself at all." She looked at him even more puzzled.

"Earth?"

"Yeah, Earth. Its what the humans called this place. Now its Ooo." He looked towards the kitchen. He was getting hungry.

"I want to know more. I want to go back." She said, obviously not sharing his enthusiasm for food at the moment.

"Well eat first, munch on something and I'll let you fiddle with my brain. Get me an apple while you're at it, Fi." He said with a wink. Angrily she stomped to the kitchen. While she was gone, he sighed in relief. Seeing those memories again was not doing him any good. Maybe he could convince her that this was it. That he had no other memories. No, that wouldn't work. When she got back, armed with apples and goo covered pretzels, Marshall prepared a memory to show her. A happy one. One which she could talk to humans, and learn about them. Maybe then, she wouldn't feel so lonely. Maybe then, she wouldn't be so curious about the humans. Through the munch crunch of their little meal, Marshall pondered. When the munching stopped, Marshall smiled he knew exactly where to send her.

"I will let you back in my brain on one condition, when you get there you have to find me. There will be a lot of people so don't be a smeghead and get lost. When you find me tell me that you are a new student, and that you are lost, got it?"

"Stoodent?" She sounded out the new word. "Stoodent! New stoodent! Got it!" With a silly thumbs up she packed her sword in her little backpack. Marshall grimaced.

"Fionna, you cannot tell ANYONE that you are armed, okay? No adventuring allowed! I globbin mean it I don't want you getting kicked out of school where I can't keep an eye on you." Fionna laughed at his seriousness. Although, she was a little scared at what she might find at this 'school'. She sat next to him grabbed some powder from the side table.

"Ready?" Said Fionna uncertainly.

"Impatient." He smiled menacingly. Fionna barely had the time to look confused before he shook her hand and blew the memory dust everywhere.

And again, there was an alarm sounding.


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna opened her eyes immediately not wanting to stand in the terror she witnessed before, but instead found herself in a giant hallway, which now was filling up with hundreds of humans. Not knowing whether they were hostile or not, she ran away from the crowd and hid behind a plant awkwardly placed indoors. Three minutes later, the alarm sounded again and all the humans retreated to their doors. It must have been a clearance check. Did she give away her presence already? With a quiet tiptoe she tried to look around corners to find Marshall. Was he in one of these doors? She risked setting off another alarm and ditched her hiding spot. She froze. Someone else had escaped the crowd, and they too had felt it was safe to come out. The human looked around and then started to walk towards her.

"Hey, you skipping 3rd period too?" He asked menacingly. Oh, it was Marshall. Unlike the human Marshall she saw before, his face was clean and smooth. His hair was flopped to one side in a silly manner that made him twitch his head awkwardly to keep it in place. That hairstyle looks like a globbing bother to her. How can you defeat monsters when you're twitching all the time?

"Um, yes? I am a new stoodent." She said, repeating her lines clearly and slowly.

"Oh, well, shit. Don't tell I'm skipping, alright? Are you lost? What class do you have?" He said curiously eying her up and down.

"Class?" She asked. He grimaced. Her face was filled with naivety and curiousness.

"Oh you make me feel so guilty. Come on you can tag along with me for the day. It will be an excuse for my lateness anyways." He said laughing to himself. He gestured her to follow him, and she did without hesitation. As they passed each door, Fionna realized that these humans were not interested in attacking her. Instead they watched her pass in confusion, some waved. This made her heart leap in her chest. She was going to make human friends! When they got to a double door, Marshall stopped.

"You might want to take off that hat, Mr. Forger will send you straight to Principal Fartass if you wear hats indoors." Fionna did what she was told, although she did not understand what a Principle Fartass was, and if she should fear it. Her hair came down in unruly waves that tumbled and tossed over her face. Marshall was either impressed or horrified. He gasped and gently started patting down her waves into a neater and more manageable tangle.

"I can see why you wore the hat." He laughed to himself. "But don't worry, that hair won't take away anything from that pretty face." he winked at her and bopped her nose with his finger. This confused her greatly and she blushed unwittingly. She felt as if she was in the forest of embarrassment again, walking in on naked folks bathing. Marshall Lee knocked softly on the door. An angry bald man appeared in the window. When he set eyes on Fionna he suddenly looks confused. He opens the door.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Forger. I was instructed to show this new student around. I was showing her around, you see." Marshall gestured towards her and she smiled sheepishly. The bald man bought the story and let them in. there were rows of desks and the room was filled with little glass objects that PG had in his lab. Every single head was turned towards her. Some smiled and welcomed her. She returned the smiles and enthusiastically waved. Friends. Human friends. She sat at a little stool next to human Marshall Lee, bald man tapped her on the shoulder and gestured at her to come to the front of the room. She jumped up and came to the front. All eyes were on her. And after a minute of silence, she started to doubt why she was there.

"Well..." Said bald man. "Tell us your name. Where are you from? Where do you live?" Nervously Fionna began to question herself.

"My name is Fionna. I am from O- I mean Earth. I live in a tree." The class burst out in laughter, including Marshall Lee who signaled her an approving 'rock on' sign. Bald man turned red. She wondered if Marshall would suck the anger out of his bald skull. But Marshall was human here. Bald man told her to sit down. Embarrassed and nervous she did what she was told. Marshall elbowed her.

"Man that was hilarious! Did you see his face?" He snickered. She tried to mirror his laughter but she was worried about bald man. Bald man started to rapidly talk about tables and water. This place was a confusion station. She was sure. What did tables have to do with water? Why was metal in the middle? And then he started drawing circles. Fionna lost interest and starred out the window. Marshall Lee watched her with curiosity. Time was passing by when suddenly one word caught her attention.

"A molecular bond can be broken by boiling, and an atomic bond can be broken by splitting atoms. This is called an atomic bomb."

"Bomb?" She screamed out loud. Bald man looked at her directly.

"Yes, like the ones that were dropped on Hiroshima during World War II."

"Are we still in World War II?" She asked, suddenly worried. The class laughed again.

"Ahah! No, Fionna. But there is talk of a World War III but we Americans are too smart to get involved this time, don't you think?" The class laughed. All except Marshall, who rolled his eyes.

"But there will be a war! You guys have to hide! Everyone's going to die! Don't you floppin get it? Run!" The air turned serious and Marshall gracefully cut the silence.

"I think Fionna has had a hard life living outside of America until recently. I will escort her to the nurses' office so she can calm down." He explained, wearing a smile the whole time. Bald man didn't need to react. He turned his back to them and started drawing on the walls. Marshall Lee pulled her by the elbow and dragged her out of the class.

"What are you doing?" He said. "Are you insane? You can't talk about the War like that in front of the whole class, you're going to start a panic."

"Maybe they should, listen, it will happen, the bombs-"

"Yeah, we know." He cut her off. "I don't know where you come from but around here, we ignore the world and live inside our little picket fences. Everyone knows, but no ones going to do something about it." Confused more than ever she only glared at him in annoyance.

"Well, maybe I will. I will save the human race." She said between furrowed brows. Marshall chuckled. Insulting her bravado.

"When the war happens, I suggest to save yourself. No one will stop to save you. They only care about themselves."

"Do you only care about yourself?" She questioned wryly

"No, unfortunately. This is why I am telling you this. You seem really naïve. Listen, I will help you but you have to let go of other people. You have to understand that there isn't good in everyone. People will step on you. Humans are disgusting, Fionna. They kill for fun. Lucky for you and me that we have each other in this sea of stupidity and greed." He was now holding on to her shoulders in excitement and anger.

"Why are humans so bad?" She asked sheepishly. Marshall sighed.

"We are not all bad, you're not bad, I'm not bad. But I'm pretty sure a pure heart is a rare find among men. If it wasn't there would be no heroes. Only good things." He smiled slightly. Humans started making sense to her.

"I wish there was no War. I wish everyone could be good." She said in childish protest. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Me too." He said with a heavy sigh. "I like you, Fionna. I want to talk to you after school. Will you stay with me? I want to share something with you." Fionna nodded.

"I want to talk to you too. There is so much I want to ask you." The alarm sounded and the halls filled with humans again. Marshall started walking to another door and Fionna followed, a fire had started inside of her. It felt something like determination.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to the next room. A cricket was standing in front of her. A short woman whose legs chirped when she walked around. Her legs were covered with a cloth of some sort. It was tearing. But aside from her ominous appearance, she had an honest face, with a genuine smile. She has a face like Marshall's. 'A pure heart is rare among men.' she recited in her head. She was beginning to recognize the nature of humans.

"Come on, lets get the side seats. If you get those you can lean against the wall and sleep. I hate math." laughed Marshall Lee.

"Math? Radical!" Squealed Fionna. She sat in the middle of the room, where Marshall was forced to follow. He dumped his butt in the seat next to hers in obvious displeasure. When the alarm sounded again, the cricket wasted no time in drawing fabulous shapes on the board.

"Geometric!" She whispered in excitement. Cricket smiled, she must have heard her. Marshall sighed and twirled things in between his fingers the whole time. Cricket explained triangles and then proved calculations of some sort.

"Trigonometric..." She sighed in amazement. In math, everything made sense. Marshall starred at her the whole time. Still curious of his new and strange friend. He wondered if he really had weird taste in girls. He sighed a heavy sigh. The alarm rang once more. The cricket jumped and wrapped up her last forgotten sentences while the humans ignored her and flew past her to the excitement of the hallways. Humans, thought Fionna. She finally turned to Marshall, who was still starring at her and shaking his head.

"You are one crazy girl." He chuckled and turned his face away from her. "Well, let's go. That's the whole day for you."

"It's time to sleep?" She gazed out a window. The sun was still shining. He scoffed.

"No, brain fart, school is over! Come over to my place. I want to talk to you." He looked at her and his eyes quivered. She wondered if her eyes quivered sometimes too.

"Already?" She questioned. He laughed again.

"Well, yeah! There are only 4 periods in a day. Welcome to block scheduling!" He grinned. A strange feeling developed in her gut parts. It felt like nervousness. Was there danger afoot? No. Just humans. Marshall packed up his things and heaved a pack over his back, much like he threw his axe-guitar over his back. The familiarity made her smile.

They walked together away from the big rectangular school. Pink skies peaking above the horizon. Fionna realized this would probably be the only time she would see Marshall in the sun. She glanced at his direction and stopped. He did not look like Marshall. He looked like a human boy. And it made her feel ever much more like a human girl. Her forgotten tangles blew in the wind, and Marshall turned around to see why she had stopped. He caught her starring at him and smiled. His face has been wiped clean of age, and sorrow, and worry. Now he was young. He was beautiful. And he was blushing. 'I've had crushes too' she remembered him saying. Now she began to wonder if she was one of them, in this moment.

"Well come on, we're not going to watch the sunset, we have things to do!" he laughed and turned his pink face away from hers. She smiled as well. She had never felt this nervous before. But she didn't want this to go away. For the duration of the walk, he glanced back at her repeatedly, and she glanced up at him too. She felt foolish. What was this game of catching eyes? As they reached their destination, Fionna doubted her nervous feelings now as they approached an eerily familiar place. They were standing at that tunnel she had crawled in with him yesterday. And there was the wall, Fionna could almost see the silhouette of the dead flooded her head.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, heart bouncing in her chest in confusion.

"This is my bomb shelter. I made it myself. Look, see? I have food stored here too. But you have to dig it up." He guided her deeper into the tunnel and dug up his stash of silver covered rectangles.

"I think you should stock up on more Poptarts." She said, ominously. He snickered. To him, it was funny. "I'm serious, dude. Get some Poptarts!" She repeated He howled with laughter now.

"Oh Fionna. You are one crazy girl." He wiped his eyes and then casually stroked her golden hair. She let him touch her head until she felt guilty about it. Then she pulled her head away.

"Anyways, what did you want to talk about?" She said changing the subject. The excitement of his touch had faded away with the thought of the bomb shelter in her head.

"Anything. I want to know where you really come from. Tell me who you really are. I want to know. You fascinate me." His eyes were quivering again. She felt his stare on her face and it made her pink in embarrassment.

"My name is Fionna, I am from Ooo, and I live in a tree with my cat, Cake." she said with utmost seriousness. He did not laugh this time.

"What is Ooo?" He asked.

"It is what becomes of Earth after the big mushroom cloud. Ooo. I think, now its because of the OooOoo that the bomb sirens make. That's just what I figured, though." Fionna never lied. Lying was flop dumps. It was squashy. He looked at her in concentration. "Its okay if you don't believe me. Might be better that way. I'm just being honest as cake crumbs." She sputtered. He squeezed a smile.

"No I believe you. Do you think you're psychic, Fi?" He asked

"Fi? And no. I think I'm a heroine! I kick monster butt!" She said excitedly. "I will bring the humans back! I am the last human in Ooo, you see. You're there too, though." She said in thought.

"Well then how are you the only human?" He questioned. She felt this was not something she should say.

"Maybe I am just psychic, and I make no sense." She sighed

"No, its fine! I believe you! You see, I think you are the most honest person I have ever met. Fionna, I have never met anyone like you." He starred at her then. She felt uncomfortable. To human Marshall Lee, all of this talk must be ridiculous. She wouldn't believe her, But he did? Why? Maybe this was vampire Marshall playing with her hearts and guts.

"Would you like to live forever?" She asked. It was her test. His face lifted in thought.

"No. I want to be happy and live, then die." He said. "Life would be miserable by yourself." Again he starred. The nervousness rose up again. She now wondered if the Vampire King wished he died. All thoughts of the tunnel now had dissipated. His dark eyes threatened to burn holes through her face. Although, she was sure she was looking at him just as intently, burning holes into his smile. The sun started to set, his figure became darker. She wanted to remember him like this. Like a human in the sun. She began to study him intently. When she put her hand on his arm he did not stop her. When she traced his skin to his hands, he took a breath. She held his hand in hers and looked down at his fleshy skin. His hands were perfect, and unscathed.

"I feel like I have known you since the beginning of forever." He said with a quivering voice. It was then that she realized her throat was shaken too. Whether it be nervousness or sadness she did not know. She looked up at his face again with shimmer in her eyes. The threat of tears. She saved that last ray of sun for his face. When her hand reached up to touch his cheek, he copied her movement and touched hers, while brushing strands of hair away. This feeling was completely irrational. Never has she felt so scared, and yet so safe. Marshall was not the Vampire King. He was a human boy. Filled with innocence and life. He licked his lips. Signaling a silent hunger he was beginning to ache. She swallowed hard and for the first time in her life, she was kissed by a human boy. Tiny cracks happened in her body. Something had come undone, she was sure of it. Surprisingly it was not her mouth which felt warm, but her heart. To calm down its erratic beating, she placed a hand on her chest. He placed a hand on a waist she didn't know she was meant to be held with. The kiss was quick and soft, unlike the horror stories of Cake's romantic soaps. When Fionna opened her eyes, the sun had gone down and Marshall Lee the Vampire King stood in front of her. Horrified by what she had just done, the magical warmth ran from her body and down to the deepest depth of her toes.

"Oh, Marshall..." She whispered apologetically. But still human Marshall starred at her. She wondered how terrible it would be to steal a kiss from the Vampire King. She bent her head upwards to attempt, but when she opened her eyes. She only saw the ceiling of Marshall Lee's house.

Oh glob, what had she done?


	5. Chapter 5

So, I realize that this story is developing a lot faster than I originally thought it would. But that is a good thing! 5 chapters in one day, not too shabby! Keep reviewing, it only makes me write more :D

* * *

><p>She got up from the sofa in a daze. Residual excitement sitting in her toes. Marshall was sitting up too. His face was pale. His eyes were sunken. The face she had just memorized wilted before her. The reality of where she was, and when she was, hit her. The human boy was gone. A balloon burst in her chest, creating a massive hole where loneliness began to fill up. Her eyes began to fill up too. Blurring the image her immortalized human boy.<p>

"I want to go back, Marshall Lee. Please let's go back. I don't want to be here." The loneliness was pouring from her eyes now, in thick globs that paraded down her cheeks. His eyes perked in hurt. This was doing him no good either. Oh, dear god, what had he done. For centuries his heart had remained in contented death. But now, surrounded by the sorrow of his memories, it sprung back to life. Tears started to well up in his eyes as well. Red flowed to the floor. Shaking he grasped her hand in his and squeezed hoping it would reassure her that this feeling, too, shall pass. But he could not voice his comforts. For a while they both cried, hands clasped. After his heart silently entombed itself back in his chest as a miserable lump, he finally began to form words to her. She was staring at his hands. Pale and lifeless in her fleshy fingers.

"I-I had almost forgotten what it was like.." He started. Tears flowed from her once more. His eyes stung as well. "I have not felt like thi-is in centuries. Oh dear God, I want to go back too. Fionna help me." They were once again consumed in soggy tears. He grabbed her form and squeezed her warmth to him. His body was cold in response. Oh, the agony, he was sure it could kill him, even as an immortal bloodsucking beast. She hiccuped and sniffled on his shoulder. She held him too. But she feared that she was only holding a shell of the boy who kissed her.

"Flop dumps..." She finally said as she wiped the remainder of her tears. She pulled away to look at the Vampire King's face. His eyes were reddened and his cheeks were tainted from the red tears he emits. She giggled. He kind of looked like he was blushing. He laughed as well, even though he was unsure why.

"I guess, deep down, I'm still only a human." He said after he swallowed his grief. "Its only time that changes people, Fi, but I don't think my heart will ever stop beating. It only stops for centuries at a time." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, much like how she placed her hand on her own chest to calm her excitement at the tunnel. She felt the struggled beats of his heart bounding through his chest. She smiled and placed his hand on her own heart, which now fluttered with an unknown emotion. He looked at her and smiled.

"Fi, I feel so human. You're not alone, I know it. I feel it. I may be cursed, but I know I am as human as I ever was." The twitching in his hand subsided and he took off her rabbit cap. Her hair flowed down. It did not shine like it did in the sun, but it still cascaded somewhat. "I remember you, Fionna. Its amazing. I wasn't lying. I really do feel like I have known you since the beginning of forever." She stayed quiet. Starring at him while he pulled himself together. His usual controlled facade crushed.

"I still want to talk to you." She said softly. "You never told me about you. About where you came from." He thought about this and smiled.

"I will take you there." He laughed and felt as if the centuries were lifting from his shoulders. The past thousand years now seemed like a bad dream. The mushroom cloud never happened. And he would never tell her that they had actually skipped fifth period to see the sun set. Why had he tried to suppress the human in him for so long? How could he have been so blind. He had forgotten what life is. He was so focused on death. And now, life was in front of him in a pile of blonde waves.

"Marshall." She said flatly. "I feel so human too. I don't think I have ever known what human is. But I think this is it." He reflected upon her words and looked at their situation and laughed. This was exactly was human was! A mess! An emotional mess! She laughed with him, although she didn't find it funny. Her hand crept to his cheek and she brushed her fingers against his face the way she had done before. He closed his eyes and tried to remember. They both smiled.

"The sun is up, Marsh, I think you should go to sleep." She finally said.

"Yeah, and so should you. You sure cake won't flip waffles that you didn't come home a second time?"

"Nah, she is a big girl, and so am I." She said cheekily. A thought entered Marshall's head. He was almost afraid to say it, but with all the cans of worms he has been opening lately, he figured he might as well.

"Maybe you can sleep here today. You know, I won't bite. We can share the bed." He said frankly. She smiled reassuringly.

"Thank globs you said that. I really really really don't want to sleep alone tonight." She sighed in relief. He gave her an appreciative glance and then walked, not floated, into the kitchen for a bedtime snack. A glass of milk for the human, some strawberries for the vampire. Chit chat started forming and slight normalcy was beginning to form between them again. By the time they got tucked into bed the rage of emotions had calmed into soft summer storm. The kind Marshall loved so much. That day, they slept calmly. Both of them had blossomed a part of them they had never known. Both of them a little more human than before.


	6. Chapter 6

Keep reviewing if you like what you see! :D I like writing this story! Thank you for the wonderful 5 comments! They made me smile in my little heart parts.

* * *

><p>The next morning Marshall awoke to two blue orbs staring at him. Yesterday felt like it didn't happen He hadn't remembered kissing the blonde in his youth until she invaded his memories. Yes, he did remember that blonde girl. But he couldn't remember what happened afterward. The harder he tried to remember, to more uneasy he felt about the gaping holes of his memories.<p>

"What are ya thinkin about?" Said Fionna with slight worry. She had woken up with a pang of guilt in her chest. She felt that yesterday just wasn't right. She did something wrong, she was sure of it.

"About how I can't remember my own memories." He said, scoffing. "It's ridiculous how long ago all this was." His eyes wandered to the ceiling. This was no fun, thought Fionna. Everything is so... serious.

"Can we go back? To that day. Can we do it all over again?" She asked. Maybe they could wipe their slate clean.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Thought Marshall. This whole thing was messing with his memories enough. He didn't like knowing what he had forgotten. He would rather... forget. Like he had done for the past thousand years. Oy, has it been that long? He suddenly felt like a pile of dust.

"I want to show you something interesting. This time, though, you are not allowed to participate in this memory. You just watch." She nodded slowly. "You won't like it. I promise you. You're not gonna like it." She continued to nod. Maybe if she let him show her this, he might take her back to the human boy, who she had dreamt of heavily that night. This time, they stayed to the comfort of the bed. Memory dust in hand, Fionna prepared herself for what she was about to see.

This time, there was nothing but dead silence. The only sounds she heard were tinkling metal rolling on rocks, and a harsh wind that blew over the gray landscape. This must have been the aftermath. There was no life, as far as she could see. But she knew that this must have been where human Marshall was. She did not move, she was instructed to only watch this time. She was a ghost. She thought about all the other ghosts that must be watching on as well. So many deaths she. Out of the silence and ashes popped out a ratty looking man with a frizzled beard and long sticky hair. He looked around cautiously, as if he was being preyed upon. Staying low to the ground he began scavenging. For food, she thought. She told him he should have stocked up on Poptarts. Five minutes later, something flashed in the distance. Human Marshall must have seen it too. He darted back to his ashy tunnel, but it was too late. A beast came out from the forest and clung itself to his neck. Fionna gasped as she realized what memory Marhsall was showing her. He was showing her his death. Her heart quickened. She looked at the human boy, now seized by the beast. There goes her kiss.

"YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He screamed. The bat-like creature did not cease its attack. He hit the creature over the head with a rock he found, trying to free himself from its grip. The blows did nothing to slow his attacker. "You... fucking whore..." He said, before he was dropped to the ground. Panting and drained of life, his attacker revealed its true form. A hideous woman, a vampire. She turned to him, to reveal a large gash on her head. She dabbed her wound on her head and suckled her fingers, as if conserving blood.

"Why would you attack me? You know you're no match for our kind." She hissed. She was obviously weakened herself. Her voice was quaky with feigned bravado. He laughed at her through blurry eyes.

"Oh please, there are no humans left. You have no more blood to suck. Your kind will be killed off just as quickly as mine was. Now kill me, your face is ugly, and your age is showing." She smiled at his command.

"Ha! Kill you? Why would I do that? I would kill off my only food source. Cannibalism isn't a sin of our kind." She snarled a wicked smile and sat next to him, brushing back his hair. "Now, you get to suffer. You're stuck with me, kid." She bit into him once more before she walked away from his twitching form. As the twitches grew, he screamed as body slowly died. He convulses and turned in impossible ways. Now she knew why Marshall had warned her.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT! COME BACK HERE AND KILL ME! KILL ME YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKIN PSYCHO! YOU FUCKIN PSYCHO!"

Fionna was already in tears. She was watching her human boy turn into a monster. There was nothing she could do. But she wanted to try. She ran towards his body, stone in hand, kicking piles of gray and dust as she ran.

"No! Fionna!" Came a voice. She was hurled back to Ooo. Her breath hitched and Marshall's angry face filled her field of vision.

"Why the BUTTS would you do that? What were you thinking?" His face was twisted with anger and confusion. Fionna backed away and searched her head for an explanation.

"I was going to kill him. He told me he would rather die than live forever." She said meekly.

"Well I would like to live! You blubbin' could have killed me, Fionna! I could not be here right now!" His anger turned to hurt.

"I was just trying to help him-"

"Him? He is me, Fionna! I am him! I am Marshall Lee! I'm the one that drug you into that tunnel, I'm the one that found you at school, and I'm the one that kissed you! I'm not two different people!" At the height of his anger he stormed out to the from porch, bringing his guitar with him. He felt extremely exposed. She had seen parts of him he never intended to show anyone. Fionna let his words sink in. She knew they were the same person, of course they were. But for some reason, she felt as if only the human part of him had been with her in his memories. It never occurred to her that the Vampire King was with her the whole time. She imagined kissing Marshall again, as is. It was an uncomfortable thought. It was too close to home. She would rather kiss a dream Marshall, that couldn't follow her home. She thought back to that sunset. She wondered if she really was one of Marshall's crushes back then. She put herself in his place. Oh blips that felt terrible. Slowly she stood and grabbed all the apples in the kitchen she could find. She made her way to the porch where a sad tune now played over the water. She quietly sat next to him and offered him his own bushels of apple, from his own kitchen. The irony of it made him snicker, although his tune still played.

"I'm sorry, man. I just... I got so... I don't know..." Her apology fell flat on its face. "Nuts, dude, I never want to hurt you. It's just so... weird... seeing you in two different places. And I... I don't know whats going on." Another failed apology. The tune turned mellow. He offered her an understanding smile and sucked on one of the apples. The music stopped and he looked at her hard.

"I get that its weird. To me it really happened, Fi. I remember wanting to kiss you. I remember doing it. I remember you." The honesty was hard to spit out. He was already so vulnerable to her. She looked at him now, and saw the sadness in his face. His head twitched to keep his hair to one side. The same way the human Marshall did. She nervously grabbed his hand. Why was she doing this? Maybe it would be a good idea, it would solve things. He turned to look at their entangled fingers.

"I have never felt the way I felt at the sunset. If you are the one that made me feel like that then I guess I should just accept it. But its so globbin weird. I've never imagined you... like that." She blushed. He laughed.

"That's okay. I forgot you weren't 13 anymore until I saw you at school. It was electric, man." He smiled as he remembered that day, which was now crystal clear in his mind. Her heart felt warm. She felt the human in him. Her human boy was here, after all. She thought about kissing him, but then thought against it.

"I think we should go back. To that day." She said. She wanted to go back for Marshall's sake. It seemed that remembering his human life was very important to him.

"I don't know, Fi. Maybe we should just hang here for a bit." He said uneasily sliding his fingers across the strings.

"Come on, dude. Don't you want to remember being young and human? Don't you want to feel it again? I know you're not as dead as you make yourself out to be. Let's bring you back to life!" She smiled excitedly and gripped his hand. He signed in defeat.

"As long as you don't pretend I'm two different people... Okay. Lets go." A smile formed across his face. He didn't want to admit he was excited, but he was. They laid on the porch and blew the memory dust in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Ahaha! Of course there is more! :D I have this all planned out, you see...

* * *

><p>Fionna opened her eyes to see human Marshall Lee still smiling at her in the darkness of the night. He looked exactly like the Vampire king. She turned her face up and finished her earlier thought of kissing him. At the last minute, she chickened and kissed him on the cheek. Marshall chuckled.<p>

"Was that your first kiss, Fionna? You seem awful nervous."

"Yeah, actually it was." She said feeling hot in the cheeks. He leaned his head down and gave her a peck on the cheek. Her blush deepened. "Was that your first too?" She asked. He laughed.

"Well, no..." He admitted. "Why? Was it bad?"

"No! It felt cool!" She said enthusiastically. He smiled, reassured.

"Well... you want to come over for dinner?" He asked nervously. Fionna grinned at the idea of food.

"Oh, dude, I'm so hungry.." She said, mouth watering.

"Ahah! Okay then. I only live through here. My folks are on business trips at the moment, so there's nothing much in the cupboards..." He explained.

"I can eat anything! It will be fun we can make all sorts of dinners!" Fionna now imagined their feast, in quiet hopes that Poptarts wouldn't be involved. Marshall reached for her hand and loosely held it. She smiled and felt human warmth in his palms. It made her heart skip beats. He started leading her into a patch of forest. These trees seemed to be the same trees in Ooo, although they were much more dead looking. Even in its prime, Earth looked kind of like butt munch. She heard twigs snap and leaves rustle. Wa-bam! A branch whipped Marshall right in the face

"Shit!" Marshall swore. "Aw, man we should have walked home before nightfall..." She laughed. Fionna was used to walking in the night time. This was a breeze for an adventurer. Soon she saw a yellow light peek from between the branches. Marshall sighed.

"Woo! We're here!" He said as he broke through the forest. A little square house stood in front of her. It was painted an awful gray color. A small lake sat next to the house. Rickety planks were made-shift into a dock, although it didn't look too steady. Marshall ran up the steps to the back porch.

"Well, come on, camper! Before the mosquitoes bite those little arms of yours!" He said, flailing his arms in the air. Fionna laughed. What a dope he was. She ran up to the house. It looked a lot like Marshall Lee's current house. She wondered if maybe it was the same one. No, no, no. It was a thousand years ago after all. When they entered, her mouth dropped open. The whole house was intricately decorated and adorned. Flowers poured from pots in corners. The walls were warm colors which made the home feel a living beast. She began to wander freely, not entirely noticing Marshall's frantic attempt to throw out forgotten papers and wrappers into garbage cans. She felt engulfed by a protective shell. She liked it here.

"Wow! This place is so... home-like!" She said, still looking up at the strange light fixtures.

"Yeah, my folks are big business people. They bought this house for all the land, the outside still needs work though." He said nervously laughing. She started to rudely open cabinets. Fionna oohed and aahed as she discovered tiny trinkets the cupboards provided. She picked up a big faceted cup. Marshall winced.

"Eeeeee-gads don't touch that. That's crystal." He said while gingerly plucking the item from her hand. She looked at him wide eyed. She observed him as he reached to carefully place it back into the cupboard. There were so many things she didn't know about him. So this was his home. He had parents.

"Can I meet your parents?" She said abruptly.

"Ha! If you're lucky. I barely get to see them. But its okay. We don't really see eye to eye anyways. Oooh! Look there's popcorn in here!" He pulled out a paper package from the back of the shelf.

"Ohh man! That's exciting! Let's eat it!" She stretched her neck to get a closer look at his popcorn.

"Well ho-o-old on there, missy! We gotta pop it first!" He held the bag over her head and walked over to a white box. He placed the popcorn in the box. The box whirred. Magic happened. Pop pop pop! The package shook and rattled and popped. Fionna watched it in excitement.

"Wow! Wow! Wowee!" She exclaimed. Fionna started to dance to the beat of the popcorn. "Yeah, yeah, I'm making popcorn, at Marshall Lee's ho-o-ouse!" she sang and danced it all out. Marshall joined her and popped some of his own beats.

"Makin' popcorn with bu-u-u-dy Fi. She lives in a tree. I think she's is pretty swe-e-et!" They sang and danced until the popping slowed and the white box beeped.

"Woo! It's popcorn time!" Exclaimed Fionna. Marshall moon walked to the microwave and grabbed the bag.

"For you, best bud. I give you... food!" He said as he burst the bag open.

They gobbled up the popcorn, occasionally throwing some in each others mouths. Marshall then brought out another magical food item from Earth. Cheez-wiz. Marshall handed her a box of crackers and told him to follow her outside. He plopped his bum down on the porch with a satisfying ahhh and looked up at the stars. He gave her an inviting pat on the patch of porch next to him. She sat down, crackers already opened.

"I like your house. It's magical!" She said.

"Hey, if you want magic try this!" He shook the bottle of Cheez-wiz and squirted a whole bunch onto a cracker. He offered it to her. She bit into it eagerly.

"Mathmatical! This is great!" She said between chews. He didn't bother with the crackers. Instead he sprayed cheese on his tongue.

"Mmmmm, man, I could live off of Cheez-wiz for the rest of my life." He patted his tummy and laid his back down. "Look at that! You can see the moon tonight." He pointed to a small silver orb. That was the moon? Fionna couldn't believe it. It was so small! The stars were barely visible.

"It doesn't look too impressive to me..." She replied in blunt honesty. He scoffed.

"Yeah, there's too much light pollution from Philadelphia."

She didn't know what any of those things were. She let it slide. Her eyes wandering, she looked over at the lake. A thought popped into her head.

"Hey! Is there a monster in that lake? Lets go kill it!" She said with sudden excitement. He burst out laughing.

"I don't know if there is one, but we can take a look!" He sat up, and sprayed one last gush of Cheez-wiz on his tongue. Fionna stuffed three crackers in her mouth and stood up too. He walked to the lake and carefully walked on the crooked plank. Marshall peered into the dark water.

"Hey, man, is there a monster in there?" He said to the lake, giggling to himself. The planks rattled furiously and he thought for a second, maybe there was a monster. But it was only Fionna, who ran across the planks wildly and jumped into the lake, with everything but her pack and shoes.

"Wahoo!" She screamed before she splashed down. Her head popped up on the surface and she flailed about wildly. "Man, this is so much fun!" She dove underneath the water and touched the sticky lake floor with her feet. . She squished mud between her toes. Suddenly she felt something grasp her arm. She screamed under the water and pushed herself to the surface. Marshall laughed and dove down to grab her feet.

"Ahahaha! Glob, that tickles, man! Bwahaha!" She kicked and wiggled. She then went under to see if she, too could grab his feet. Searching in the dark she found his big toe. She pulled it quickly out of the water. "Woo! I caught a Marshall!" Marshall was left unbalanced, with his nose poking out of the water. With a deep breath he went under again, wriggling from her grasp. Fionna stayed quiet. She didn't know where he had gone. Suddenly, she was pulled underwater. She wrestled to pull herself free from Marshall's evil grasps. It was now her turn to pull him under. They played and fought until they were all pooped out. Giggling and smiling they shlopped out of the lake to get back to the house. Marshall went in first, stripping off his shirt and socks. Which he had forgotten to take off in all the excitement. Fionna wrung out her hair on the porch. A minute later Marshall came out with towels and clothes.

"My dad's really fat, so I got you one of his old shirts." He said. He had already changed into a new shirt and shorts. She started undressing, he blushed and went back inside. Once in a big ol' shirt, Fionna walked merrily into the house. A wonderful smell filled her nose holes. Marshall Lee smiled and handed her a cup of cocoa. This made her heart pound. Marshall Lee had always given her cocoa after adventuring. She smiled. They were the same person, after all. She kept forgetting. They walked into a room with big fluffy carpets and a large screen. Marshall popped himself onto the big sofa and carefully put his cup on a side table. From under the cushions he pulled out a large blanket.

"Would you like to join me for some movie time fun?" He asked, clicking a button. The screen flashed to life. Fionna made her way to the sofa, wriggling her toes through the soft floor as she went. When she sat down, he threw the blanket around her shoulders. He smelled the blanket with a deep sigh, and wrapped himself in it as well.

"Aw, man. I love the smell of this blanket." He smiled and wiggled himself tighter into the bundle. Fionna felt the heat from his body warm her little feet. She was so happy. Never in her life had she had this much fun with Marshall Lee. She touched his legs with her cold toes and he jumped.

"Wah! Your feet are freezing!" He laughed and touched his feet to her legs. His feet were cold too! They giggled and fought each other for warmth in the blankets.

"Marshall, I've never had this many fun times in my life. I wish I could stay here all my life." She smiled and looked at him through knotted wet waves of hair.

"Aw, man, me too, Fionna. I really meant it when I said I felt like I knew you since the beginning of forever." He smiled. She swallowed. That was exactly what vampire Marshall said to her last night. She thought of kissing him again. He belly filled with little bugs. She really liked it. She blushed and smiled. This was truly the most fun she has ever had. Her grandest adventure yet. She searched for his hand through the blankets and curled her fingers around his. Marshall caressed her shoulder with his cheek, and then rested his head by her neck. "I can't believe I just met you today." He said. His breath brushed against her neck and goosebumps flew up her spine.

"I think today's going to last forever." She whispered.

"You think?" He whispered back.

"Nah, but it would be nice." They were silent now. Watching the moving pictures on the screen. Fionna had no idea what was happening in this movie. It sucked pretty hard. All she was focused on was the occasional movement Marshall made. Sometimes he rubbed his thumb against her wrist, and sometimes wiggled his feet to touch her leg. She would wiggle back. And sometimes, she would shift positions, just so she could feel him move next to her. When she got sick of watching the screen, she turned her complete attention to Marshall Lee, who was now a shadow in blanket. She found his head with her hand and then moved her face to rub her cheek to his. She thought she could feel his blush mix into hers. He moved his head and moved his mouth over her cheek. The softness was incredible. He traced her jaw and started planting little kisses on her face. Her insides were all in a flurry. She smiled and he kissed the corner of her mouth. She loved his kisses. They were the softest most awesome things she had ever experienced. With courage building inside her, she started to explore his face with her mouth. Ooh it felt so warm. His cheeks were burning. So were hers. Hoping to glob she wasn't doing it all wrong, she started to move her lips against his skin. She licked her lips. They tasted salty. He tilted his head to rub his lips to hers. The little bugs in her belly were jumping with excitement now. Maybe there were mini party bears in there. This kiss was different from the kiss he had given her before. It was warmer. She dared to open her eyes. The light from the TV illuminated his face. Her heart did a twirl in her chest when she saw his face so close to hers. This time, there was no separation between Marshall Lee the vampire, and Marshall Lee the human, and she was okay with that. She was more than okay. She thought of how he cried with her last night. She kissed him for that. She remembered the sad tune he played on the porch. She kissed him for that too. Slowly, the kiss started getting... big. He started to suckled on her lip, and she grazed her teeth over his. She did not know what she was doing but it felt good. When their tongues touched unexpectedly, he sucked in his breath. A new set of goosebumps raced through her. Out of instinct she slipped her hands over his arms and under his shirt sleeves. He breathed deep and broke the kiss. For a second she felt rejected. But then she realized it was because he was yawning. She laughed. He broke into a laugh too.

"Maybe its time for bed." He said, still giggling. Now Fionna felt tired too, but she also wanted to kiss him all night. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him again. She could feel him smile and she smiled too. Her head was swimming. The only thing on her mind was Marshall Lee. Marsh Marsh Marshall Lee. Popcorn with Marshall Lee, thunder storms with Marshall Lee, singing songs with Marshall Lee. Her body couldn't fight it, though. She let out a yawn too. He kissed her cheek before wiggling out of the blanket. It suddenly felt chilly.

"Come on, we gotta sleep sometime!" He said, standing up and turning off the TV. Fionna stood up as well. "This way, to sleepy land!" He wrapped the blanket around them again and they shuffled their way into a bedroom down the hall. They fell on the bed and quickly started to wrestle with the blankets as they prepared for bedtime. When all was tucked in, Fionna squirmed closer to Marshall, just to feel his back against her tummy. After a few giggles and jokes, they fell asleep.

As Fionna fell asleep in Marshall's memories, she awoke in reality. They were still laying on the porch. The sky was still dark. Marshall was looking at her and she was looking back at him. She turned herself over to flop onto him and gave him a good squish. Marshall was slightly shocked but he squished her back in a big bear hug. His chest was cold, but she felt the same. Her head was still full of Marshall Lee. It felt as if a thousand years never happened.

* * *

><p>AN: Aw, man! Your reviews make me so happy, guys! Don't worry, I'm liking this story too so I think I'm sticking to it :D Also, should I change the rating to M? For future maybes? Give me your opinions. I don't want to freak people out... Until my next writing spree!


	8. Chapter 8

He let her hold him for a little while until she fell asleep. This memory hopping business was a real drag on a heroine. Marshall plopped her on the sofa inside and started to wander. He felt like his head was full of soap and he had to clear it out. So many strange things were happening. He felt happy, of course, but worried. Very very worried. This situation was sticky and dangerous for a human girl. With a big sigh he floated off to the tree house he used to own. When he flopped silently through the window, he noticed that no one was home. Where could Cake have gone? Feeling all unbalanced and wobbly in his head the abandoned house gave him the willies. Quickly he wrote a note on the wall with some old coffee smut.

'Cake, I have Fionna. She is safe and happy we are having lots of fun adventures. I just don't want you to tizzy yourself into a lint ball. Marshall Lee, the Vampire King.' He signed it off with stick figure of a vampire and a bunny hatted lass. He wrote 'hahaha' next to their smiling faces as if they were having a good time. Were they having a good time? Maybe this was an adventure that should end. He didn't want Fionna to ever get sick in the guts from being the only human. He knew loneliness, and it was ugly.

Sighing again he floated up to the attic where he removed a few planks from the wall to reveal a hole. Inside the hole were a bunch of boxes, marked and dated. He questioned himself as he lifted the lid of the topmost box. Dust bugs scurried out of the way as blew off the age collecting on his secret stash. Was this a good idea? No, of course not! It was a can of worms. A HUGE can of squiggly yucky and poisonous worms. But something deep inside him screamed that this was right. Fionna had come for answers and he had them. She deserved to know everything. He just prayed to glob it wouldn't destroy her in the process. He grabbed a bunch of his old knick knacks and scurried on home.

Fionna woke up to a big FLASH and then a 'wirrrrrr'. Little dots floated in her eyes as she looked up at the vampire king armed with a black square. He laughed as he grabbed some paper that wirred out of the square.

"Bahaha! You should see your face, Fionna! You're all jammered up!" He giggled at the paper. Fionna blushed. Slighlty offended, and mostly embarrassed, she grabbed it. It was a drawing of her. A very good drawing of her. Too good. All the goo from her drool was sticking to her chin. Self consciously she wiped her chin.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"It's a picture." He said, taking the paper and putting it inside a cardboard box. Marshall then bit off the top of a marker and wrote on the back of the box. 'Fionna'

"Why did you name the box Fionna?" She asked curiously. His smile faded a bit.

"This is where I will put all my memories of you, so I don't forget." He said. He paused before he started spilling the beans. "I have lots of boxes with memories. Lots of pictures." She looked at him expectantly. When he didn't offer to show them to her, she broke the silence.

"Can I see them?" She whispered. He smiled, unsure of what he was about to do.

"Yes, you can." He said as he walked to his bedroom. "Follow me." She followed, her feet scruffling on the carpets. Had he run out of memory powder? Maybe he didn't want her in his head anymore. She sighed at the thought. Maybe he was mad at her.

When she entered the room she was lower than a pile of slops. This bothered Marshall, he was imagining her being peppy and excited to look through all his secret stuff. But she looked sad. He was about to pull open a box called 'Jemmy and Dase' when he saw her looking at him intently. No one had ever looked at him this way and it bothered him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. She continued to look at him, blue eyes filled with question, curiosity, and worry. She didn't answer.

"Fi, what's the matter?" He stood up now and walked towards her. She finally let out a shaky sigh.

"I've never felt like this before, I don't know what's the matter." She said, honest as rocks. He took her hand and sat her on the bed.

"Tell me everything you're feeling, Fi. All the gross junk that is in your head you can let me see. It's my fault that you're all mishmashed anyways." He held her hand in his. He offered her a reassuring smile. She looked into his dark eyes and smiled back.

"I don't know. I feel... like I'm on a slippery boulder. Its exciting, but I could fall. Also I think you're mad at me. And I have never been so happy my heart won't shut up ever. It's... weird." She confessed. He nodded, although he was confused to little bits and pieces. What the blob did that mean?

"I'm not mad at you, Fi." Was all he could offer her.

"I just thought maybe you have had it with my globbin around in your brain cells." She looked at him through half lidded eyes, spying for his reaction. He burst out laughing.

"Of course not! I love it when you're here! I love it when you're in my head. I love having adventures with you, it's just..." He sighed and Fionna held her breath. "Sometimes adventures don't have happy endings, and someone gets hurt." He said. He looked at her face and his heart thumped. She was a little sponge, absorbing all his words.

"Marshall Lee, I have never had such a great adventure in my life. I flippin love it. I love seeing your world, I love seeing your thoughts, I also love seeing you become so happy." She smiled and put her arms around him. Her hair got into his mouth and he brushed it away as he hugged her back. He thought to how it felt before Fionna burst into his head. He couldn't remember. It was all insignificant compared to what was happening right now. He had never felt so loved.

When the heat of her body started seeping into his dead bones he pushed her away. Lately, he had forgotten that he was a vampire at all. He got up and searched through his closet and pulled out a little picture album. He tossed it on the bed.

"Have a look." He said, slightly excited.

Fionna took the little book and started flipping through the pictures. There was a big fat man with brows so furrowed Fionna wondered if he could see at all. Next to him was a picture of a woman whose lips were pressed so tightly together, Fionna wondered how she could speak. Next to her was the picture of a boy who looked to the side, away from the camera. It was a young Marshall Lee. Fionna gasped and compared the boy with the real thing. Marshall Lee smiled, as he gobbled up her excitement.

"That's you!" She exclaimed.

"Well, yes, yes it is!" He said, posing to look like his picture.

"Who are these guys?" She said grimacing. "They look like they've sat on prickly sticks." Marshall laughed.

"Those are my parents." He said. She looked up, completely stumped. "You said you wanted to see my parents, didn't you?" His smile began to fade. "I'll be honest they weren't much of parents. But they made me so I can't be too upset." He stole the album from her and studied himself in the picture.

"You're were so beautiful." She whispered. His face snapped to hers.

"It was only a year before the bombs, Fi. I haven't changed that much."

"Well then, maybe you're still beautiful." She said smiling. She blushed and looked at him. He wished he could have blushed back, because he had never been so happy than when he was with Fionna, but he felt a pang of guilt. He felt like he was ruining her innocence. The awesome naivety that made her sparkle all the time. He was snuffing it out. And yet, she looked at him with eyes that sparkled like light brights.

"Maybe you are too." He said, mesmerized by the blue circles in her head. A feeling crawled up his guts and Marshall didn't fight it. He felt his body turn into a prickly electric thing, filled with the urge to kiss her. He leaned forward and gave her a big smooch on the cheek. Her face was all hot and stuff. Little bitty guilties crawled all over his skin. He felt like a hawk, teasing a mouse. His little mouse turned all red gave him a peck on his bottom lip. When nothing else happened, and they stared at each other for a while, she gathered up the adventuress in her and kissed him again, but stronger. There could never be enough kisses for her. They just felt so good. It felt like having birds trapped inside your guts that made you fly. Marshall couldn't resist either. It was just too much too push her away after all these years of loneliness. And in the end, Fionna had always been the only girl that had made her feel this way. She was in his past, and his present. He prayed to glob she would be in his future. He stopped resisting and kissed her again with determination. Taking care to hold her close to him. He didn't want to lose anyone ever again. His mean front teeth grazed on her lip and his heart jumped. When he opened his eyes and she looked at him flustered and wild, he snapped back to reality. Marshall pushed her away and picked up the box marked 'Jemmy and Dase'. He cleared his throat while he wiped the box clean.

"I also wanted to show you something... big." He looked at her, worridly.

"Is it... is it going to jumble up my feelings?" She asked, seeing his worried face.

"Yeah... lots and lots. It's huge, I mean a big big deal. I... I don't even know why I'm showing you this. I just thought you would want to know, and that you deserved it, you know?" He attempted to smile but he was filled with nervous prickles in his bones. She looked at the box and her curiosity started asking who Jemmy and Dase were. But her little heart could not take any more stuff right now. There was just too much going on inside her. She pushed the box away.

"No, I don't want to know about Jemmy and Dase. I just want to have fun." She smiled and punched Marshall Lee playfully on the arm. He smiled and lifted her up by the armpits as he pretended to devour her midair.

"Nom nom nom! I'm eating your fleshy things!" He said menacingly.

"Aiee! Help me!" She said as she reached and got her sword. She swung as he dropped her on the floor in surprise. She landed with a thump and chased after him. He flew around poking her sides as she swung and missed him multiple times.

"Bahaha! You are a sucky vampire hunter!" He said twirling about. He armed himself with his guitar, and swung at her, sword vs. ax. He won of course, the fight moved to the kitchen and he squirted her all up with his massive stock of ketchup.

"I've been hit!" She screamed as she tumbled down in a lump. Marshall bore his teeth and hissed wildly as he pulled her neck to his mouth and plunged his teeth into the ketchup stain of her shirt.

"I will feed from your blood and such!" He cackled as he sucked all the red from the spilled ketchup. She was laughing, but the pulse in her neck enticed him, and instinct took over. He plunged to her skin, but pulled back his fangs just in time to only suckle helplessly on her neck. He pulled back and pretended that he had meant to do that all along. But Fionna looked at him horrified. Marshall Lee had globbed up.


	9. Chapter 9

So, I have written two chapter nines. Here is one of the two, if you do not like this one, I will change the chapter, and erase this one. I took the M route for this one ;) I wrote chapter 10 for this part too but no one has to see that teeheehee...

* * *

><p>Bad words were snapping in his head as her eyes pierced his in question.<p>

"I'm sorry." He said. "It was an accident." Fionna looked at him, mesmerized. Then she did something he would never have expected in a thousand years. She pulled his neck down to her face and kissed it, sucking on his skin. Something wild started brewing inside him, and Fionna felt it too. Something was snapping between them, and Marshall Lee realized that this was the point where their friendship would never be the same. The point of no return, and he let her take him. His head screamed this had to stop, but his body was too entangled in this toxic feeling to let go. His hands were quivering above her, not quite sure where to land, where to touch. Never in his life, not even his immortal life, had he experienced anything like this. He had witnessed it, of course, but never had felt it. When he finally placed his hands on her back and began to pull her towards him, she stopped, and stared. Had he been human he was sure he would have been just as beet red as she was. It was then that he realized this was his chance to stop this. As if reading his mind she grabbed his stripy shirt and held to him. Gingerly, he gave her one last long kiss.

"I think you should go home for a bit. I think this is getting... too much... for you." He said, hating himself for what he was doing. She threw him a crooked smile and devious eyes. Of course she wasn't going to listen to him. Fionna pulled him to her, feeling his chest crush to hers. Helpless to his own will, Marshall followed her face until his mouth connected to hers. There was a war of butterflies between them, and he was sure Fionna was winning. Her hands were much braver than his, and wandered happily across his back, until they found the end of his shirt. Curious and daring, she pulled his shirt up to feel his cool vampire skin. He could feel the penetrating heat from her hands being soaked up by his body. Goosebumps shivered up his skin. Nope, this was it. It was too much for him. Gathering all of his strength, he pushed away from her, and took a deep, calculated breath. Fionna smiled as she tried to pull him down again. But this time he stopped her.

"I really think you should go home... right now." He looked down at her. Understanding slowly bumped into her head.

"You're not having fun? I'm having the best time of my life. I feel so amazing. I feel-"

"I am having fun. You have no globbing idea. Its just... dangerous. You don't know what you're doing. You're going to regret it." Marshall looked at her apologetically. Something cold and stingy flooded into her chest. Slowly she stood, and gathered her pack. Not one word was spoken as she left his house.

Cursing, he banged his head against his guitar. How could he have been so stupid? Why couldn't he have told her that he was being a big bumpy butt, and at least walk her home? After giving himself a good kick in the guts, he realized she had forgotten her bunny hat. This was great! Now he had an excuse to follow her home. Without a second wasted he flew out of his house to find Fionna.

When Marshall found her, she was crying. Big glops of water streamed down her face. His heart fell in a big lump to his toes. When she got to the tree house, she wiped her face, and slammed her sword into the ground. Marshall Lee didn't want to piss her off, but he did want to make amends. Gently, he tapped on her shoulder. When she turned around, he flew backwards so she couldn't smack the poop out of him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm all globbed up in the head, Marsh. I don't get it, I don't flopping get it!" She kicked the tree dome in anger. Seeing her so fizzed up really bugged him. He took her cap and tugged it over her head.

"Just take some time to loaf about. It always makes me feel better. Don't worry I will still be here." Marshall threw her a wink. She didn't smile, she only moved her hair out of her face. Marshall landed on the ground and walked up to her. "I will be watching you." he whispered in her ear, before he flew off.

Something about the way he had said that gave Fionna the willies. She had never feared Marshall, but for some reason she felt threatened, like he wanted to take something from her. And in the same way, it gave her tummy bugs. It made her excited and warm. She remembered feeling Marshall's skin on her hands. She had shivered too. Nothing in the world had ever made her feel so mathematical. And she wanted more.

As she walked into the tree, she saw the note that Marshall had left. She looked at the stick figures, who seemed to he having fun. Fionna erased the rest of the message, leaving the happy stick figures on the wall. Something strange happened when she thought of Marshall Lee. Sometimes it felt like she was about to jump off a cliff, or maybe like she had to pee. She thought about this until she rationalized that you would pee yourself if you jumped from a cliff so the feeling was logical. But really, she was confused more than ever. With him gone, she realized how quiet everything became. Cake was still gone. The house creeked and swayed with the wind. After sitting in the dark, thinking about things, Fionna finally decided to sleep. She made curtains for the windows and blocked out any light. She wanted everything to be black and dark. Just like Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee was in the attic the whole time. Listening to her scuffle about. He would be miserable at his house without her. He had grown a sick addiction with her presence. He knew that he had told her to go home, but that was for her own good, never his. No, if he could have it his way he would lock her up and keep her with him. He would share his endless years of immortality with her. He would... he would... he stopped his mind in its tracks. He did not want to think of her that way. For Cripes sake he was 1000 years old! He suddenly felt super creepy. Disgusted, he smacked himself in the head.

That night, something amazing, and horrifying happened.

Fionna had been awakened by a hissing sound. On alert, she jerked up from her covers, inspecting her room. It was still black from when she blocked off all the moonlight. She fixed her shirt and undies as if she was being watched.

"Hello?" She asked in the silent darkness. There was no answer, but she could feel the room suddenly get cold. She climbed back under her covers and tried to go back to sleep, but she felt a presence she could not shake off. Suddenly, she felt a warm breath on her cheek.

"I'm watching you." Whispered a voice. Shivers ran up her spine as she turned around to see Marshall's silver eyes glowing in the darkness. She could not see the rest of him, but she felt his hands on her back, slowly lowering to her waist. He seemed to be tracing her body with his hands. His breath seemed to catch as he placed his hand on her hip. She realized, now, that if he went any lower he would touch bare skin. Her breathing sped up as excitement filled her body. She was super conscious of everywhere he touched her. His mouth started to caress her neck and she moved her head to face him.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked, voice shaking.

"No." Fionna said plainly. "Are you?" She felt his mouth lift into a smile on her neck.

"A bit." He admitted. Fionna then turned towards him, and found his lips in the darkness. She kissed him feverishly, taking him off guard. He gripped her hip and pulled her body towards him. Her heart fluttered when she felt him pull her closer. It was then that she realized he wasn't wearing his stripy shirt. He wasn't wearing a shirt at all. Her hands, curious and excited, traced his body. He breathed deep and wandered under her night shirt. She shivered as his cold hands coursed over her hot skin. She felt him stop just above her waist. His kisses grew more violent and needing. Fionna gasped as she realized she may no longer be in control. He gripped her skin and traced his hands back to her hip. His leg curled around hers as he buried his hand between her thighs, and she felt his weight push her down. She looked up to see his silvery eyes shinning with want. Defiantly, she pushed her hips against his hand. She felt a rush of heat building inside her. He leaned down to whisper to her.

"Let me take you."

Fionna gasped and woke up to a sunset peeking through her makeshift curtains. Her heart was pounding, and she could still feel the butterflies flopping around low in her gut. She checked herself, and made sure it was all a dream. When she was sure it was all a dream, a pang of want buried itself in her stomach. She wanted to see Marshall Lee, and she wanted to see him now. She kicked her legs over the bed and put on her adventuring clothes. She squeezed on her hat and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a kid. Fionna ripped the silly bunny ears off her head and watched her hair cascade around her face. She was no longer a kid. All the running about woke up Marshall Lee. He floated to her room to see what she was doing, when she ripped her hat off.

"Why did you rip your hat, Fionna?" He asked in a low voice, so he wouldn't scare the socks off of her. She turned around and lowered her gaze at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I told you, I was going to watch you. I've been here all night." Marshall said, obviously pleased by his sneakiness. The dream rushed back to her. 'I'm watching you' he had whispered. And he was here all night? Good glob, was it even a dream? Her face flushed as she considered the possibility. They stared at each other in silence.

"Would you... want to hang out with me tonight?" He asked unsure. She scoffed.

"I thought you wanted me to go home, and then you follow me and ask me if I want to hang out?" Asked Fionna.

"Well, yes. You had your alone time, right? One day is enough. Come back to my place. You can canoodle in my memories again." He said with a cocketish smile, big vampy teeth shining. He eyed her up and down. "I like the new look." He said as he walked around her. "You look wild." He smiled as she turned all red underneath her blonde waves. But how could she say no to that? In ten minutes time, Marshall had flown them back to his house.

Fionna's dream was hot in her head, and it was making her do all sorts of things she wouldn't usually do. She held on to Marshall tighter than usual on the fly to his house, and she shifted her hands too much. She didn't think he noticed. She liked doing things he didn't notice. Marshall had noticed. He just liked it too much to do anything about it. He liked her little fingers wandering over his shoulders. When they got to his house, he plopped her down on his bed and served her a steamy cup of cocoa. She giggled and sipped the nostalgic drink. Marshall got the powder from the shelf and waited for her to finish. When she set her mug down, he quickly began talking.

"So, where and when would you like to go?" He asked, with question in his eyes. Fionna didn't know if she should be honest, or pretend she wanted to explore today. She only had one kind of exploration she wanted to do at the moment. Her curiosity had been sparked by the strange feelings in her dreams, and the hunger for knowledge was growing.

"I want to go to your house. I guess, the day I left. I want to... ask you something." She said, hopefully not giving herself away. Marshall lee felt a bump in his chest. His human memories were the only time he had the guts to really be with Fionna. He felt equal to her there. He wanted to be equal to her all the time. He had wanted her to stay in those memories forever. Quickly, he fumbled with the memory powder and sprinkled it on top of them. Fionna's heart sped up as she closed her eyes and fell asleep on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh, so from what I hear, you guys like the current chapter 9 I posted. I guess it's staying, then. Enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review, they make me feel special! Oh and for the children... you might want to cover your eyes. :3

* * *

><p>When Fionna woke up, she was in Marshall Lee's house. She was in Marshall Lee's bed, on the night she left before. She sat up and looked over at him. Marshall was awake and watching her with his dark eyes. Her heart leapt as she remembered her dream, and how he had looked at her.<p>

"Hey, you're awake." He said softly.

"Yeah, is it daytime yet?" She asked looking around the room.

"Yeah, its just too shady to see much sun from this side of the house." He said smiling.

"Is that why you picked this room?" She asked. He laughed.

"Yeah, you got me." Marshall sat up and watched her. She could see his eyes moving over her face. From her globes for eyes, to her hair, and then to her mouth. She blushed as she looked at his lips and thought about kissing him. "You... want some breakfast?" He asked, nervous for reasons she didn't understand.

"No, I'm not hungry." She told him flatly. She looked at his hands and his arms. She saw a blush rush up his neck. She loved it when human Marshall blushed. Without thinking, she caved to the itch to kiss him. Fionna leaned over him, placed both arms on either side of him and kissed him. It was not a light kiss like the ones she had given last time she was here. This kiss was hungry and curious. Little fires lit up in her joints and her heart banged against her ribs. She felt the warmth of his lips against hers, and then his tongue, and then his hands gripped her waist. She shuddered as she felt his hand wander over her like they did in her dream, except this time, they were warm and sure. His hands never shook or questioned where they landed. He pulled her hips closer which made her hitch a breath.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you, if you think we're moving too fa-" He blurted out, before she started sucking on his neck. "Holy shit..." Marshall muttered, as his hands dove underneath her shirt to touch skin. He caressed her back in warm strokes and Fionna sighed happily. She felt like Cake being pet. All these wonderful amazingly good feelings kept slapping at her, and she fumbled around looking for more. She began to nervously tug at his shirt, wanting to feel his skin, too. Marshall Lee understood what she wanted, and pulled his shirt off over his head. Slightly shocked by how willing he was to be touched, she questioned whether she should take her shirt off as well. She started tugging at her shit and she looked to see if Marshall was horrified or something. He wasn't. Instead he looked at her with intensity she had never seen. Blushing deeply and unsure if this was right or not, she peeled off her shirt. Marshall Lee's eyes went straight for her chest, and he just stared. Feeling odd and silly for being stared at, she moved her hands over her chest. He finally looked back up at her.

"Can I... touch you?" He asked. She nodded, a nervous and excited feeling zapping through her. He leaned over her, carefully caressing skin no one had ever touched before. It was electrifying. She felt snaps in her body spring her nerves to life, and a strange energized warmth settled into the depths of her guts. She had only felt this feeling once, and it had been in her dream. Now in reality, she realized she never was in control, and she would not wake up this time. That was completely okay, because Fionna just wanted Marshall Lee to keep touching her. He began to place his entire hand on her breast now, engulfing her chest in his warm hands. She began to explore his chest too, curiously thumbing over grooves and valleys on his back and tummy. They explored until Fionna's hands started to trace over the elastic of Marshall Lee's boxers.

"Are you sure this is okay, Fi?" He asked her, big brown eyes searching her face for an answer.

"Yes." She replied, although she didn't really know what she had just agreed to. He smiled nervously.

"Are you scared?" He whispered. Butterflies unfurled as she recognized the phrase from her dream.

"No." She replied. He smiled and hooked a finger over the band of her undies. She didn't know why she let him, but it just felt right. He pulled them down over her knees and feet. He looked at her naked form and breathed deeply.

"My god..." He whispered. "I've never done this before..."

"Neither have I." She stated calmly. "I have no idea what I am doing." She admitted. He laughed.

"I've watched porn, but I don't know what I'm doing either." They laughed at each other for a minute before Marshall Lee began to trace her skin with his fingers. It tickled and her gut shook with giggles. He giggled too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were ticklish." He smiled. She loved his smile. The way he looked at her now was the way she wanted to remember him always. Dark eyes, burning cheeks, and wicked smile. It made her very lower guts burn. He pushed her down to better let his hands wander and he caressed her like a cat, breathing hard and nervously. He occasionally looked up to see if Fionna ever looked at him funny. She only stared back with the same intensity. Marshall leaned down to kiss her in a soft way and she breathed deep as she felt his hand bury itself between her thighs. Her pelvis bubbled and burned with excitement. This was her greatest adventure yet. She placed her hand on top of his and pushed her hips to his hand, just like in her dream. The feeling was bliss. It felt as if all her feelings inside, were being pushed on her hips outside, and the result was a pulsing in her body, like a heart in her tum. She realized she had gut parts she didn't know of. Marshall Lee began to nibble on her lip with his harmless human canines. He began to push back on her hips. The feeling in her guts got stronger and she couldn't help making sounds that she never knew she could make. Marshall Lee began to move his fingers between her, making her feel sticky and warm. He pulled his head back to look at her and watched her face as he slowly slid a finger inside her. She gasped. She had never thought of putting things inside there, but she pushed him deeper, so he could get closer to the pulsing heart inside her guts. More amazing feelings. If she had known a feeling like this existed, she would have visited Marshall Lee much more often. Then, he pulled his hand away. Confused, and a little ticked she stared at him in. He worked his boxers off and wedged himself between her legs. He released a shuddering breath.

"They say the first time, it hurts." He said, analyzing her face. She considered his words, but concluded that injuries were just part of the adventure. Anyways, the burning in her guts was starting to go away, and she wanted it to come back.

"Please don't stop whatever we're doing." She said, slightly impatient. Marshall Lee, finally showing signs of nervousness, shook a bit when he placed himself at her entrance. He started to consider if he should have put in two fingers to help with the pain, but Fionna began to grind her hips defiantly against him. She sighed as the feelings began to swarm her body again. Marshall held his breath as he felt Fionna nudge him inside of her. There was a silent snap but Fionna did not cry, or scream, or even hiss. She was completely focused on the feelings in her gut. She curled her legs around his hips and urged him deeper.

"Holy shit..." Marshall Lee whispered. He couldn't help himself, he started to grind. Fionna gasped as the heat started to climb up her body. She made breathless sounds as she held him to her. His grindings getting more intense, and fast. "Oh my god...'' He began to say. "Holy shit, oh my god!" He seemed wild as he wrapped his arms around her torso and lost himself in her. Her hands grasped his back as she felt the feeling escalate and climb, until it reached a peak and seemed to linger blissfully. Fionna bit her lip, she thought she would cry. Everything about this felt so good, and so right, she wished they could do this forever. She moaned with pleasure and the sound seemed to encourage him. The thumps were harder now, and deeper, making her crave a release she had never even knew she needed.

"Oh... my go.. I'm gonna... holy shit." Marshall said through gritted teeth. He buried himself deep before she felt him pulse inside of her. With a couple residual pumps he looked at her. She had not had her release and she squirmed against him.

"Glob. Why did you stop that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt." She moaned. He kissed her forehead and held her close.

"I'm sorry, I didn't last long. It was my first time." He said as he nuzzled her cheek. "It will be better next time." He promised.

"When's next time?" She asked sheepishly. He yawned.

"I don't know, after nap time." he said through little laughs.

"but we just woke up." She complained.

"Well there's no harm in waking up for lunch." He said. Marshall looked at her with lidded eyes. "Fionna... I really want to tell you something."

"What's that?" She asked.

"I think I love you." He said. She just looked at him. Hasn't he always loved her? Hasn't she always loved him? It seemed strange to her that there was a time when she didn't want to kiss Marshall Lee. "And, its not because of the sex or anything, its because I really feel something for you. I have never ever felt so right with anyone else." He reached out to grasp her hand. "I want to be with you forever, Fi." He looked at her face and she felt as if she would cry. She had always had a space of loneliness in her heart but she had never felt that space being filled. And now that she had, she knew that she wanted to be with him forever, too, because she could no longer imagine walking around with a hole inside her, empty of Marshall Lee.

"I think I love you too." She replied. He smiled and pulled her to him.

"This is the best day of my life." He sighed happily before he fell asleep. Fionna lay next to him, smiling, because this was the best day of her life too. Memories of the day whirred past her head as she slowly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

So, after about 4 trial chapters, I have decided to go in THIS direction! Hope you like it. :3

When Fionna woke up, she was not in Ooo. Instead, she was still on Earth, nestled in a clumsy ball next to human Marshall Lee. The sun had finally drifted to shine through the curtains of the room. Her forehead cringed in confusion. Shouldn't she be back home? She began to shift uncomfortable from her resting spot. Marshall groaned and shifted with her, his warm fingers twitching sleepily over her skin. Something felt oddly out of place. She remembered falling asleep, but she did not remember dreaming. But she HAD fallen asleep, so why was she still here? As confused as she was, she couldn't help but feel completely happy watching Marshall sleep so contently. She had never seen him sleep before, and the sight was mysterious and new. A half an hour later, he wiggled his eyes open, to find that he was being stared at. He groaned sleepily and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. In any other situation, she would have thought it was too warm and gross under the blankets, and pushed him away. But strangely, the added warmth only served as further comfort. She had a feeling that this was where she belonged. All thoughts of her home in Ooo disappeared and became insignificant compared to her home in Marshall's arms. She smiled like a fool. Marshall laughed.

"Why are you smiling so big? No one said anything funny." He whispered. Fionna giggled.

"I'm just happy, that's all." She answered. They lay there, breathing slowly for a long while, until Fionna's stomach made a gross grumbly sound.

"Hungry much?" He asked, rubbing her tummy. The feeling of his hand on her skin reminded her of what happened earlier that morning. Fionna would have blushed if she was embarrassed, but she wasn't. She threw her bare legs over the side of the bed and stood up proud, and naked. Marshall scoffed and stood up, naked as well.

"Is this lunch going to be a naked lunch?" He asked, quivering his eyebrows mischievously. She laughed. He looked so stupid when he did that!

"I didn't know your eyebrows were so wiggly!" Fionna put her hands on her forehead and tried to make her eyebrows wiggle also. She was not very good at it. Marshall burst out laughing.

"I must be super awesome to be able to do something you can't!" He said, approaching her and rubbing her hairy head. Her tummy yelled at her once more.

"Luuuuuunch..." Fionna growled lowly. She began to walk to the kitchen like a zombie, her bare feet slapping against the floor lifelessly. Marshall laughed.

"Zombie race!" He said, rolling his eyes back and trudging slowly to the kitchen. Fionna looked back at him and groaned like the dead when she saw him catching up to her.

"Brains!" She moaned. Marshall gurgled and drooled out of one side of his mouth. She couldn't help but giggle. He giggled too.

"Zombies don't giggle, Fionna!" He whispered, crossing his eyes. That made her giggle more and she sprinted to the kitchen.

"I win!" she exclaimed. He pshhhht.

"No, you cheated, you're disqualified." He said smugly. She scoffed.

"But I'm so hungies..." She said patting her tum. Marshall laughed and opened up the fridge. He shuffled about and tossed a few possible food options onto the counter. Fionna inspected the food curiously. She was particularly fascinated with meat frisbees. Marshall laughed and grabbed some bread.

"Bologna it is, I guess!" He opened the package and peeled off a sticky slice.

"Ewww!" Fionna said, sticking her tongue out. He grinned.

"Only the bravest of men can eat this type of junk!" He said, waving the piece of meat in front of her face. Bravest of men? Ha! Fionna took the meat disc from him and ate it in only three bites.

"I am the bravest of men!" She exclaimed, spitting meat bits all over.

"Gross!" Laughed Marshall, as he made a proper sandwich, with mayo and tomatoes. Fionna began to copy him and make her own sandwich. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the cheez -wiz can. Inspiration struck, and she squirted cheez-wiz all over her sandwich.

"Best sammich ever!" She announced, lifting her sandwich proudly into the air. They both laughed and munched down their sandwiches. Fionna was grateful for the food, but decided cheez-wiz was better off on crackers.

When they were done eating, they plopped down on the sofa and wrapped themselves in the blanket. Marshall smelled the blanket with great satisfaction.

"I love the smell of this blanket..." He said, smiling. She laughed.

"You say that everytime we sit here! Quit sniffing things!" She said bopping his nose with the blanket.

"Ooh, but you smell so good!" He said sniffing her, his nose crumpled up. "Whoa, man! I take that back!" He said waving his hand in front of his nose. Fionna blushed, and she sniffed herself. She smelled pretty awful. It must have been from the lake yesterday. She sniffed him too. Aha! He smelled just as bad! She made a farting sound with her face.

"Speak for yourself, poopypants!" She laughed. He gasped unexpectedly, she gasped too, confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't you know what that means?!" He asked maliciously.

"What!?" She asked again.

"Bathtime!" He whispered.

* * *

><p>Heyyy here is a chapter! :D I'm sorry for the extremely long writer's block. I just didn't expect to keep those last two saucy chapters up, I didn't think everybody had such a dirty mind ;) Shame on you! Expect more chapters soon!Read and Review!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Don't worry! I already have half of the next chapter written. It will be up soon! I hope you like this one.

Fionna frowned.

"No..." She complained. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "It's too cold!"

Marshall laughed.

"Don't make me make you!" He threatened, menacingly unwrapping her from the cozy blankie.

"I bite, fool!" She warned, chomping the air wildly. He laughed deep from his belly and pulled the blanket until she was completely blanketless, her body shivered. Marshall blushed. She was still naked, after all, and goosebumpies were all over her body now, even the pretty pink parts.

"Brrrr!" She complained, rubbing her nubs for warmth. He leaned downed and gave her a wee kiss on the head.

"Lets get you in the tub tub!" He said, dropping the blanket to her and racing naked to the bathroom. Fionna watched his little butt run off and laughed. She cocooned herself in the blanket and slowly wiggled herself towards the bathroom door. When she nudged the door open with her head Marshall laughed at her.

"What are you doing down there?!" He asked. He was bouncing up and down to warm himself up.

"Why are you so bouncy?!" She said, trying to escape her cocoon without much success.

"You're a little worm!" He laughed, unraveling her. "To the tub!" He lifted her middle up with surprising strength.

"Blah! Put me down!" She complained, turning stiff as a board as he carried her in. Huffing and puffing Marshall finally put her down on the comfy bath rug and then plopped a foot in the water he had begun to run. His face turned all red.

"Youch! So hot!" He said, yanking his foot out quickly. Spotting a contest, Fionna got up and hopped into the tub. Even if her buns began a-baking, she triumphantly sat in the tub and smiled at him. Marshall shook his head and turned on the cold water. Slowly the cold water began to crawl towards her and she sighed happily. Marshall then got in. She spotted his bits and smiled deviantly. She had never seen Marshall so naked for so long. It made him seem all the more human to her. Oh snap! She forgot that in Ooo he was a vampire. Oops. She shook her head, she didn't want to think about that. She touched his leg in reassurance, yeah he was still warm. She smiled. Marshall smiled and took her hand in his.

"I've always wanted to try this, come here." He said, pulling on her hand. He laid back against the back of the tub and placed her between his legs. Marshall pushed her shoulders down until her weight rested on his chest.

"Ahhh." He sighed. "This feels awesome." Fionna smiled. This did feel awesome. She felt surrounded by him, and by warmth. Everything was quiet for a while. Fionna relished in feeling his heart beat thump thump thump and his chest moving against her shoulders. If she stopped breathing for a second, she could feel his pulse where his skin touched hers. He was so alive. He was full of warm blood and human. Her heart swelled with the fluffies. She didn't know her happiness could grow this much. Suddenly she feared her heart might burst like a water balloon. She felt his chest rumble as he began to hum a tune. She pressed her ear to his chest to hear his insides vibrate. It was insane. She almost wanted to crawl inside and live inside this humming beating world of Marshall Lee. His fingers began to tap as a song began to form.

"Fionna, Fionna

You're my one and on-e-ly

Without you I'd be lon-e-ly

My heart would be a rock

and life would really suck.

Fionna, Fionna don't leave me alone-a" Sang Marshall Lee. Fionna smiled. She had always loved to listen to Marshall when he sang. She loved his music and to hear him sing for her made her feel all shiny inside. She felt like there was nothing else outside this little house with Marshall and her. But with that thought, she remembered how wrong she was. She hugged him hard and pressed her face into his chest.

"Wh-oa.. hey what's the matter?" Marshall asked. He began to stroke her crazy hair.

"I just-... I don't want you to leave me alone either..." She mummbled. His chest shook with laughter.

"Bwahaha! Please, girl! I would never leave you alone. Even if you wanted me to!" He said, almost threateningly. Fionna remembered when Marshall hid in her attic in secret the other night, and she smiled. If there was anything happening outside of this little house, Fionna couldn't and wouldn't give a glob about it.

Eventually they both got out of the tub and dried themselves off. Their feet were all pruney and their fingers all mushy. The sun was not even close to setting so they took back their spots on the sofa, with the good smelling blanket. Something was on the TV but neither of them paid attention. They just sat there, in their humid out-of-the-bath warmth, like a pair of good-smelling sardines. She noticed Marshall falling asleep, and it wasn't long until she was lulled to sleep as well.

Suddenly, it felt like she couldn't breath.

And she couldn't wake.

Wake up! She told herself. But nothing happened.

She struggled with her lungs. Forcing in gulps of air and pushing them out.

Her labored breathing made her dizzy and lightheaded until she passed out.

And woke up breathless in Ooo.

Next chapter, coming soon! :) R+R!


	13. Chapter 13

She grabbed onto her shirt and breathed heavy, screeching breaths until the room stopped spinning. She was in Marshall Lee's room. The walls were cracked in all the same places, and the blankets were all messed up around her. The half of the bed where Marshall had been was disturbed and empty.

"Marsh?" Fionna called. Her voice rang in the emptiness of the room. "Marsh?!" She called louder. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Fionna! You're awake!" Sang Marshall. Fionna should be happy to see him, but she was scared. Something was going weird around here.

"Marshall, something really scary just happened. When I went to sleep I didn't come back to Ooo, and when I did come back, I couldn't breath, and I couldn't wake up. It was like I was dying." She said. Her own words scared her. Marshall sigh and plopped onto the bed next to her.

"I think it was just a blurb. As long as you're okay there's no need to be scared." He said. He smiled reassuringly. "Why don't you eat a sandwich, and then we can get back to Earth. Maybe you were just hungry! Come on, I will even help you out!" He said before he got up and pulled on her hand. His fingers were still cold, but they were clammy. This was not like Marshall Lee. The normal Marshall Lee would send her home right away, and tell her never to mess with his head ever again. The normal Marshall would be just as flipped out as she was. Fionna didn't get up. She heard the splatter of rain on the window. She didn't even know if it was day or night outside. Fionna sighed and pulled her hand from his. Ew, it was all... fish-like. She wiped it on her shirt.

"Why are you so sticky and sweaty?" She complained.

"It was the rain." He said looking out the window. Marshall sucked at lying. Something fishy was going on.

"Marshall, you're acting weird." She questioned firmly. Marshall sighed.

"Alright, alright. Yeah, something weird did happen, but it's no big deal, okay?" He began. Fionna quirked her eyebrow. He continued.

"I... well... I don't know how to say this, but I fell asleep." He said sheepishly. Fionna was confused.

"Don't you always sleep?" She asked. He laughed.

"No, I close my eyes and I think as little as possible, but I never sleep. And I never... dream." He said. Fionna thought for a bit.

"Do you think it's dangerous?" She asked.

"Oh, god no." He said. "It was beautiful. It was amazing. I feel so alive." He said stretching his arms out. He smiled from ear to ear and Fionna felt a gush in her heart. Marshall never really smiled that big. Fionna smiled, too and leapt up to hug him really tight. He was mushy in her arms as he hugged her back.

"I feel alive, too" She said. Marshall buried his face in her shoulder. He inhaled deeply.

"I love the smell of you." He whispered. Fionna beamed. She had never seen Marshall so happy. He always seemed so down, and alone all the time. It seemed that her human Marshall Lee had followed her to Ooo. Now it felt like there was nowhere in the world where they could not be happy together. Although it was wet and gross outside. Everything seemed so good and bright in here.

"Fionna, I don't think you understand how happy I am right now." Marshall confessed. She squeezed him tighter.

"I don't think you understand how happy I am, Marsh." He laughed

"Fionna, it has been so long since I have slept. I had a dream about you too. We were back on Earth together. I was so scared when I woke up that I would be all alone. But then I woke up next to you. I can't... I mean... I just feel... so alive." He said again. She smiled and put her little ear to his chest. His little rock heart was pittering anxiously like a Mexican jumping bean.

"Well you certainly feel more alive to me." She laughed.

"I didn't even know that thing worked anymore." He confessed. His eyes kind of shook and Fionna thought he was about to cry. A bit fat salty tear was creepin up on his eyelid.

"You sure you're okay, Marsh?" She asked all concerned. He smiled and gave her a soft baby kiss on the lip.

"I am just so happy." He said.

Fionna smiled and hugged him big one last time before getting up.

"I think it's sandwich time. I'll bring you back an apple!" She said, rushing to the kitchen. Marshall smiled and laid on the bed. He looked over at the closet and spotted his little box of memories. One thousand years of loneliness started to spring back up in his brain. It was killing all of his happy. With a big sigh he got up and opened that stupid box. There were pictures of Jemmy and Dace. He set those aside on the bed, those were Fionna's. The rest, he began to burn with a lighter. There was no use holding on to them anymore.

Meanwhile, in Marshall's little kitchen, Fionna was piling up the most disgusting mess between two slices of bread imaginable. Mayonnaise, ketchup, Rice Krispies, and all that junk just mushed into a scary sandwich. She was proud of it! But yet, it was not so much fun without Marshall around. She smiled and remembered her bologna sandwich. She remembered human Marshall, and thought about vampire Marshall. It was so weird that they were basically the same to her now. She looked around the little house. She could stay here. She could live here. Even in Ooo, she could be happy. A little smile creeped up to her face. Lately she had been all smiles. Even Marshall was all smiles. Yup, she was sure she would never leave. Not with them both so freakin happy! She almost laughed as she threw out the sad remains of the peanut butter jar, when something caught her eye. It was an apple core, still red around the edges. She hadn't eaten any apples she could remember. And it wasn't like there was just one. There were four! The yucky feeling that something really weird was going on filled her guts again. Grits! Why couldn't she just be happy? She shook her head. 'They're just stupid apples,' Fionna told herself. 'Get a globbin grip.' But still, she pensively munched on her sandwich. As she walked back to the bedroom, she began to smell smoke. At first she thought it was her sandwich, but when she opened the door she realized it was real! Well, not a huge fire, but a little one, eating up all of Marshall's picture memories.

"What are you doing?!" She asked. He jumped a bit and nearly burned his thumb.

"Oh, Fionna! You scared me!" He said still smiling.

"I thought- aren't these pictures important to you?!" She asked, knocking the lighter from his hands. He caught it back with his other hand.

"Well, they're the past, and I don't think they matter anymore. I want to move on." He said and resumed burning the picture, but got a bit sad when he saw the shock on her face.

"I... wanted you to tell me about them someday. I wanted to know about your vampire adventures." She said, pouting. He put the lighter down, shaking his picture cool. He looked at faces he had almost forgotten, and wish he could. No, these memories were dead.

"These people are all dead, Fionna. I want to clear up my head and my heart so I can make new memories. Happier ones." She began to shuffle through the photographs. They were of people she had never met. Of humans. A small town. Babies crying. One in particular struck her hard in the heart. It was a picture of a cat family, nestled with a little blonde human baby.

"Good glob!" She screeched. "Is that me with my Mom and Dad?!" Marshall picked it from her hand and looked on its back.

"Nope, that's you with the Cat family, 996 A.B." He said calmly. He laid the photo next to a pile he had formed on the bed. He poked his finger at the pile of paper faces. "That is you with your Mom and Dad." He gave a big yawn and shuffled through other pictures to burn and put away. "I put those aside for you. I though you would need them." Fionna scanned the pictures hard. These people were strangers to her. There were pictures of their little house in a field. Curious little furnitures and great big colors splashed on the wall. A happy baby with only two teeth was sitting in the corner chewing on an unfortunate teddy bear. Another one showed her with cake all over her face, and a little wooden sword. The last one was the strangest of all. It was her, laughing with sword in hand while being held by... a flannel shirt?!

"Marshall, is this you and me?" She asked showing him the picture. He smiled.

"Yeah, it was your half birthday. Your folks were really into milestones. They even had a one week, one month, and four month birthday for you. You ate a lot of cake!" He said laughing. "Which explains Cake's name!"

"Were they nice?" She asked, sounding a bit poopy.

"They were awesome, like you, Fi. Although your dad could have a temper. His name was Dace." He pointed to the burly man with red hair and buck teeth. "Great sense of humor, though." He looked at her face to guess her expression. She had not begun to cry, but she looked like she could if she really wanted to. When she said nothing, he continued. "Your mom," He said pointing to the curly haired woman with a crooked smile. "Your mom was a doctor. Her name was Jemmy. She tried to help and save everyone. She even tried to cure me of vampire!" He said laughing. "All she could figure out, was that it was an affliction of the heart." He gave her the photo so she could analyze it. She stared at it, and began to touch it, as if she could enter the world in the picture and go meet them for herself.

"You lived with them?" She asked, staring at him expectantly.

"Well, not exactly. I have always been a solo guy. But, your Mom was intrigued by me. She saw a human part of me that no one had seen in me for years. Everyone thought I was just a monster. She wanted to save me." He laughed. "In the end, I could only save you." He said.

"Save me?! How? What happened?" Fionna pushed. She was now kneeling on the bed, straining for the answer. He thought for a minute, to how he could tell the story. The pause made her rattle her teeth with anxiety.

"Well, what you first have to know, is the basics." He began. "500 years before I was even born, there was a plague that killed half of the European human population. It took only one summer to wipe out millions." He said, watching her shocked face, She began to twirl her hair between her fingers as she imagined millions of humans, and their death. He gave her time to process, and then continued. "This disease was spread from rats. The humans would come in contact with the infected rats, and become deathly ill. People would turn black before they died, and it was then called the black death. " She looked at him confused, but did not stop him. Science wasn't her thing, anyways, math was. "Well, either way, the little village you were born in had a wave of the black death, and there were only a couple hundred that lived there in the first place. You can imagine how easy it was for the plague to completely annihilate everyone in town. When your mom first heard about the plague, she told me to take you, and give you a home. I wanted to put you in a place where the rats couldn't get to you. So I thought, 'Cats! She can live with Cats!'. And that's when I asked the Cat family to take you in." He said, breathing in deep. "Wow, I talk for a long time, don't I?" He said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. Her face was stuck in a big O shape.

* * *

><p>HEY! It's not over yet! I just want to get this up before tonight so you guys can get a chance to read it! I'm still writing! Expect more soon! And thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! Boy do they make me feel special! :D<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

"Aw... Fi..." Marshall began. He sighed a big sigh and his throat quivered. "I knew this was a bad idea. I told you this box was a big deal, I didn't mean to-" He stopped short when her little hand came out to wipe something wet off of his cheek. She looked at her hand and gasped.

"Oh my glob!"She said, her hand shaking.

"Oh my globby glob glob!"

"Whaty what what?!" Marshall said catching her hand and staring at it. He suddenly realised what she had seen and gasped. It was a little salty tear. Marshall didn't cry little salty tears. He cried red. This was weird.

"Maybe there's a leak in the roof..." He said looking up at the ceiling. He yawned nonchalantly. She poked his tum and he jumped. Her face crumpled into concern. She had a hunch, but didn't dare to believe it.

"There's no leak in the ceiling, and you know it! Something is going on, here." She said grabbing on to his shirt, kind of threateningly. He dodged her bright eyes, unable to lie to them, and looked at the corner of the floor. She put her eyeballs right up to his so he couldn't be cryptic.

"Hey- man... It's nothing, its just water!" Marshall said, trying to untangle her little fingers from his shirt.

"Don't flop with me, I saw the apples." She said. He had been found out. His face turned into a sourpuss and he glared at her. He forgot about those apples.

"Dude, that is my business, and what if I just like to eat apples sometimes?" He asked, stumbling through his words. She rolled her eyes.

"You ate four!" She replied. He ground his teeth, she began to push him down for answers.

"Stop that!" He said, pushing her back. She tackled him down and pinned him to the floor.

"Tell me!" She demanded. Fionna began to slap his face and poke his pits. "Tell... me!"

"Get off or I'm gonna turn into a bat and suck your soul!" He said, teeth glaring.

"I'd like to see you try, Marsh! Because you don't even cry blood anymore!" She said. For some reason it slapped at his vampire pride. All angry inside, he flipped her over and held her hands down. He stared at her face and eyes. Her mouth all upset and fierce, and her eyes were staring at his eyeballs like a magnified sunbeam. His sockets began to burn. He closed his eyes, and intertwined his fingers with hers. He plopped his head on her shoulder. Sucky defeat.

"Ah. Well.." He said, sighing. "Yeah, there is something gloopy going on." He said. Her fingers relaxed her thumb rubbed his wrist impatiently. "But. I don't really know what it is." He continued, secretly loving the feeling of her fingers against his skin. "I woke up and I was hungry. So I went to the kitchen and bit an apple, but for some reason I REALLY wanted to just eat it, like actually eat it up. So I did. I haven't exploded yet so I guess I'm okay." Fionna's grip got tighter and she breathed heavy.

"Do you think that you're... you know..." She said, swallowing a big gulp.

"I was thinking about it..." He said, staring at her ear hole. He could see the pulse of her neck pumping blood to her reddening earlobes. He unwrapped his hand from hers and stared to stroke her neckline. She shivered. He smiled.

"H-hey! That tickles." She said stiffening up. He cackled and began to touch his tongue tip to her skin.

"You sure I don't scare you anymore, Fionna?" He said deviously. Fionna turned all red, and her guts flipped with a big woosh in her stomach. She tried to stay focused. She had to know what was going on. She forced herself to think, but his mouth was now sweeping across her skin and it began to drive her mad crazy.

"A-are you human?" She managed to squeak out. He flashed her a grin, filled with his sharp teeth.

"Only half." He teased. "I still bite." Fionna gasped when his pointy chops began to scrape across her skin. Strangely, she was scared. He had her in his little Marshall hand. She was paralyzed. She couldn't dare separate the barely touching edges of skin that touched his. The awful bareness of body devoid of Marshall Lee began to tingle, furious and lonely. His body felt heavy and he leaned his weight on her, moving his hands up and down her arms. He felt the ripple of flesh under her skin, and the soft pull of her squishy human youth. A sudden inferno began to blaze through her guts. His chest pressed against hers, she felt their heartbeats collide violently. Marshall lifted his top half from her, holding down her hands, his nervous glance drinking her in. His eyes became dark, and devious as he looked her over. Although this had happened before for Fionna, this was all new to him. It nearly drove him mad. He moved one of his hands down her arm and over her chest as he watched her eyes trace his hand. She didn't stop him, of course. She actually encouraged him, by grabbing his hand and shoving it under her shirt, pressing it to her heated tum. She began to feel an emptiness build inside her. A sudden need for more buried itself in her gut. He looked at her questioningly. To which she answered by grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling his face towards her. He let her kiss him. Feeling her lips push themselves on his. She kissed him hard and he began to suckle her lips as they caressed and pressed themselves on his mouth. Her hands began to move on their own, starving for flesh and skin. She quickly buried her hands and arms up his shirt. Marshall could barely take it, he pushed himself off of her and stumbled to regain his footing.

"No..." She began to complain. He smiled, and began to clumsily undo his clothes and combinations. Taking a hint, she quickly shed her layers of adventure-wear. Marshall shivered and grabbed the blanket from the bed. When Fionna had stripped off her last sock, Marshall climbed above her again, no longer restricted. He nipped at her neck and she felt his body graze hers, wracking her with a bout of the shivers. Fionna arched her back and pushed her flesh to his. Her hands began to wander over his moon-like skin. He began to kiss her, breaking the kiss occasionally to rub his cheek against her hot blush. Her arching body pressed against him and he insensitively pried himself between her legs, which were now shaking like cooked spaghetti. Marshall glanced at her face to make sure everything was okay. Which it totally was. His feverish glare made her heart jump into her swallow tube. He stomach was alight with fireflies. Marshall began to rub her parts with his, kissing her long and slow. When his bits put pressure on her most sensitive part. He wanted her to get hers before he got his. It took a lot of control to not bury himself in her. He felt a wetness build between her legs. Fionna began to simmer up to a dangerous heat. Building slow and steady, he felt her begin to breath deep as her gut began to boil with excitement.

"Glob... this feels... so good." She began to mutter. Marshall fought to keep his brains and not just ravish the girl, but when she began to sigh little things at him, he ground his teeth and fisted his hands in self control. Fionna felt her guts curl and burn, her inside twitching clumsily for stimulation.

"Too slow..." She begged, to which Marshall could not refuse. He sped up and in a few strokes he felt her begin to quiver.

"Holy flops!" She cried. He held himself against her felt her bits convulse and twitch in release. She moaned and groaned for a few seconds before she looked at him.

"Glob, Marshall... Wow... I have never felt..." She reached down and started to touch her bits, searching for the source of the flood she had felt. Marshall, now completely flustered and frustrated, began to thrust inside of her. He groaned as he got deeper with each thrust. Her hands still on her parts she began to feel another rush building in her. When Marshall was completely enveloped in her, he pumped like crazy. He selfishly took her, kissing her hard and barely breaking them to breath. He was so concentrated on himself he hardly noticed when Fionna bit her lip and was overcome with a second flood of heat. Her pulsing insides felt so good he had to let himself go. And he did. Deep inside of her he released himself. She grabbed his face and kissed him slowly. She was sweaty, and pooped. He was also, but he didn't want to separate himself from her just yet.

"I promised you a better time the second time around, didn't I?" He said, leaning his weight on her. He fought a yawn. Fionna smiled and wiped away a tear. She wasn't sad or anything, it had just felt so good, she cried.

"Well... technically isn't this the first time?" She asked when her brain was back on Ooo. He reflected. It was weird to have spent so much time not in real life.

"Yeah, I guess it was. I don't even know if that was my first time either." He said pensively. "But... you weren't... hurting or anything." He said. Fionna thought. Marshall was right, it didn't hurt in the beginning like last time. Having no answer she shrugged. Marshall yawned big and wide.

"I am soooo tired..." He said, snuggling her. She shook him.

"No! You can't sleep here! This is the floor!" She said. He laughed.

"Are monsters going to come out to eat me?" He joked. She pouted.

"Ye-ah! If you don't sleep in bed, floor monsters will eat you!"

"Aha! I hope! It would be too fun!" He said, suddenly plopping himself on the floor. "Honk shnooze..." He groaned.

"No! Bed!" She said, getting on the bed and pulling him up.

"Mehhhh" He complained. "Too much work..." He giggled as he pulled himself onto the bed and grabbed a Fionna. He cuddled to her and planted 7 or so kisses on her shoulders and back. She turned around to give him a big smooch, but his eyes were already closed, and his face all droopy sleepy. She could wait until tomorrow to tell him how crazy red he was blushing today.

* * *

><p>WHOA! Even I didn't see that one coming! I just go with the flow, man! PLEASE tell me if this scene was awkward to read. I felt super weird writing it. I don't know about you though, but I get MAD butterflies when I write these things. Please don't let me be alone! Review review review!<p> 


End file.
